Some Things Are Hard To Do
by gleexcorylea
Summary: Rachel tries to tell Finn something that's going to change both of their lives forever, but it's never that easy. A journey of their lives after being married for 6 months.
1. Plan A, thwarted

Chapter 1: Plan A, thwarted

Rachel couldn't believe it. She stared at the little white stick sitting in the palm of her hand and felt tears spring to her eyes. She knew when her period was late, something was off. Ever since the mere age of 14 when she got her first period she was never late. As the reality finally hit her, she squealed and jumped up and down several times. She couldn't wait to tell Finn! She could just imagine him grabbing her around the waist, pulling her into him for a searing kiss and spinning her around. It would be absolutely magical.

Ever since they graduated in May of 2016, life kept getting better. First of all, Rachel had gotten her first leading role in an Off-Broadway show at the end of her junior year. The producers were so amazed by her talent that they offered her a spot at her audition. It was truly an honor and she was flabbergasted to say the least. She had graduated from NYADA while Finn graduated from NYU. Finn had decided his sophomore year that he wanted to be a teacher like Mr. Schuster. Finn enjoyed English and music so he would take any job he could get. He just finished his student teacher rounds and is currently looking for a job in an elementary school. Living in New York was such a blessing but it was tough too. They had both barely made it through freshman year because they were living on campus and away from one another. It made them both crazy. By sophomore year, they both had little jobs on the side, Rachel as a waitress, Finn as a mechanic, and they bought their first apartment together much to their parent's dismay. It was really a crappy apartment. It had 2 rooms: a bedroom/bathroom and a kitchen. But secretly they loved it because they could call it their own.

Finn asked her to be his wife in 2016, on New Year's Day, in the privacy of their own home. They were sitting by the fire, naked, after making love to bring in the New Year. It was better than she imagined it although when they had to tell others how he proposed, she changed the story a bit to save the details. But she will always have that memory and that's all the matters to her. They decided to get married on June 18th a few weeks after graduation. To say it was perfect was an understatement. She found her dream dress, got married in a beautiful church because that's what Finn wanted, got her man, and became Mrs. Hudson. They went searching for a new apartment in November because they both had steady paying jobs. They found a beautiful 3 bedroom apartment with a living room, kitchen, and a bathroom. It was perfect, to say the least. They moved in about four days ago, December 4th, and could not be happier.

Well, actually, now she was even happier. And she didn't think it was possible. She was pregnant. She's been dreaming of this day since she saw Finn Hudson for the first time in the halls of McKinley High. As she discards of the pregnancy test and the box it came in outside in the dumpster, she thinks of ways to tell Finn. Her reasoning for throwing it away at the dumpster down the street is so that Finn cannot find it. Just her luck, she wouldn't even get the chance to tell him. He would just find the box and she wanted this moment to be special.

They had not eaten a proper home-cooked meal at their new home yet so Rachel thought it would be a brilliant idea to tell him over a candlelight dinner tonight when he gets home from band rehearsal.

Finn is in a band called Basetrack with four of his college friends: Bryce, Allan, Toby, and Nate. Rachel adores each and every one of them. Their band is extremely talented and she couldn't be happier that Finn had found this group of men who were nothing but good to her and her husband. They make her life enjoyable. Every Thursday night, they have band practice at her and Finn's place. She loves watching them play together although their next door neighbor, Dorothy, is not too fond of it. She is a 75 year old woman who is so sweet but has a nasty side. Rachel thinks that she particularly does not like the loud music mostly because she lost her son to cancer last year and he loved to play the guitar.

Rachel decides to begin preparing one of Finn's favorite meals at 3 o'clock because that gives her plenty of time to perfect the dish and get into a sexy, stunning, and knock-your-socks off outfit. She slaves over the stove for two and a half hours and finally shoves the main course into the oven. Of course her whole meal is vegan but its Finn's favorite vegan meal. She knows he prefers meat but she's not too keen with preparing it. She also makes a fresh side salad and loaded baked potatoes. While the meal is cooking, she glances up at the clock. Only thirty minutes until Finn's due home!

She jumps in for a quick shower. Once she gets out, she looks incredulously into her closet. She could not find anything to wear! Well this is horrible. She sits down on the bed in discontent when she hears the oven beeping. She runs out to the kitchen in just a towel and goes to grab the meal. Forgetting that she didn't have a glove on, she went to grab the dish with her bare hand.

"SHIT!" she screams loudly as she recoils her hand and sticks her thumb, pointer, and middle finger into her mouth.

She walks over to the sink and lets the ice cold water run down her hand. Relieved that she didn't leave her hand on the dish for too long, she grabs an oven mitt and takes out the meal. It smells heavenly. Content with her dinner, she covers the final product and runs back into her room to find something to wear.

After twenty more minutes of picking out an outfit and doing her hair, she is applying final bits of make-up when she hears Finn's car pull up outside. She hastily slips on her "fuck-me-heels" as Finn coined them, much to her chagrin. For her outfit, she picked out a short, black, one-shoulder dress that hugged each of her curves perfectly. Her hair was loosely curled over her shoulders and she had on just the right amount of make-up. She stood in front of the mirror and looked on in content. She thought it was the perfect outfit for tonight because she wouldn't fit in this much longer.

Rachel made her way out to the kitchen and put the finishing touches on her dish. She added a couple seasonings here and there and as she was lighting the two candles on the table, she heard keys jiggle the lock and the front door open.

"Rach? Babe?" she hears Finn call as he closes the door.

"In here Finn!"

He walks into the kitchen and she expects him to halt in the doorway and be completely perplexed by the situation in front of him. But it's almost the complete opposite. He struts into the kitchen, shrugs off his coat, and sets in on the island with his keys.

"Yum! Smells delish in here babe!" Finn exclaims as he walks over to her and gives her a small peck on the lips.

He sits down and is already digging in. Does he _really_ not see what she's wearing? Did he lose his eyesight at band practice? Rachel becomes a bit irritated by his lack of appreciation and acknowledgement but she overlooks it and focuses on their baby growing inside her.

She takes a seat across from him and begins to put stuff on her plate as he shoves food relentlessly down his throat. "I have some news," they both say at the exact same time.

She giggles, "Okay, you go first."

Finn reaches across the table and grabs her hands. "Rach, you will never believe what happened at band practice today," he is practically bouncing in his seat like a five year old on the way to the zoo.

She nods, encouraging him to go on. "Alright here it goes," Finn takes a deep breath. "Our manager, Bonnie, came to Nate's house tonight and shared the best news with us," he hesitates, "Adam Levine, the lead singer of Maroon freaking 5, was at our last concert and he loved us!" She looked into his eyes, extremely confused.

"Don't you know what this means?" She shakes her head sheepishly while Finn continues. "It means that we get to be the opening act for Maroon 5 on their headlining tour starting next month! Babe! We're gonna be rockstars!"

She still didn't fully understand. "For one show?" she questioned.

"Oh no, no, no. For like five to six months!" Rachel's heart drops. Five to six months without Finn? How was that going to work with her new predicament? Sure, she was_ so_ happy for him and the success of his band but…

And then he dropped the bomb.

"And the best part is," he gazes into her chocolate brown eyes, "you get to come with me! I already asked Bonnie if it was okay and since you just finished your show its perfect timing! I mean, we have no responsibilities, like pets or kids or anything! Isn't this just awesome?" he finishes showing off his adorable, crooked smile of his.

Well, if she didn't think her heart had completely fallen out of her chest and onto the floor before, it sure had now.

She had no idea what to say. "T-t-that's great, Finn!" she tries to sound excited for her husband. No such luck.

"Something the matter Rach? I thought you would be happy." He says softly as she looks down at her plate.

She really needs to tell him, but she chickens out. "Oh oh n-n-no, nothing's the matter Finn," she starts out precariously with a stutter to her voice, "I'm so so happy for you and the band! I can't wait to hear what the rest of the guys have to say!"

She meets his gaze and he seems to have bought her fake enthusiasm. His smile widens, "Speaking of the guys, I actually have to go meet up with them again and tell them that you know!" Her smile falters and he notices that, "Don't worry Rach, it won't be long plus we gotta choose the songs we're gonna use! I'll be back around 9."

He rises and wipes his mouth off on a napkin as she continues to sit at the table. She watches him as he grabs his jacket and keys off the island. He walks over to her and pecks her quickly on the cheek. "Love you. See you when I get back!" he shouts as he makes his way to the front door.

She begins to stand up and start cleaning up the table sadly when she hears Finn call out, "Oh hey, what was your news?"

She sees his head poke around the door frame. "Uh, it's not important. Have fun with the boys." She gives him a fake smile and meets his gaze for only a second if not less.

"Alright, I can't wait to see how happy they are that you're coming! I know Trish is coming too so I'm sure you guys can go shopping or gets waxes or whatever it is girls do in their free time."

Finn blows her a kiss from the doorway and she waves to him.

When she hears the door shut, she lets a single tear slide down her cheek. She blows out the candles and puts away the leftovers and puts the dishes in the sink with no emotion whatsoever.

She slowly makes her way to the bedroom and takes off her heels. Laying down and pulling the covers over her head she lets out a loud sob that could be mistaken for someone who just lost their child. She lets herself be consumed by sadness, not knowing what her next move is.

So much for happiness.


	2. Plan B, also thwarted

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Glee and the characters are property of Ryan Murphy. This is merely for enjoyment!

A/N: I forgot to write one of these for the first chapter but I'm here now! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy. This chapter is drama-filled but it's one of my favorites. Please review, I love hearing what you all think.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Plan B, also thwarted<p>

Finn opens the door and enters his and Rachel's apartment. He never thought he could be this happy before. He's married to the woman of his dreams, they just bought the perfect apartment together, and now his band was finally taking off.

He sets down his jacket and keys on the island and looks at the mess of dishes in the sink. 'That's odd. Rachel never ever leaves dirty dishes in the sink,' Finn thinks to himself as he stares down the messy and overgrown pile.

Something was off with her. Finn knew it when he told her the news. He could feel the tension in the air and the look on her face said it all but he just assumes it's because she's on her period. When Rachel's on her period, all hell breaks loose. She's cranky, more stubborn than normal, which he thought was virtually impossible, and sensitive. Also, they had tried having sex once when she had her period but let's just say they will probably never do that again.

"Rachel!" Finn calls out, wondering where she could be. Normally, at 9:15, she's out on the couch watching some show on Bravo that he can't stand.

No answer. She didn't go out, did she? Finn hates when Rachel goes out on her own because New York can be a creepy-ass place at night. He even hates being alone. He bought Rachel like 4 more rape whistles and some mace for when she had to leave for her show at nighttime.

He makes his way to their bedroom and once he reaches the door frame he sees her tiny body in a tight ball underneath the covers. Smiling, he travels quietly towards the king-sized bed they invested in. He is so glad they got this bed cause the sex on it is mind-blowing. Basically, this was their best investment yet.

Feeling a bit horny, he kneels onto the end of the bed and crawls toward the lump under the pile of blankets. When he reaches the top of the bed he pulls the covers away from her gorgeous face. She has her eyes squeezed shut awkwardly so he knows she's not really sleeping. He pulls the covers down some more revealing her tank-top clad chest most definitely without a bra. He inwardly groans and goes for her neck. When his lips attach to that spot that makes her moan his name, he feels her moving restlessly underneath him. He detaches his lips and opens his eyes.

"Hi," she squeaks out while stretching her arms above her head. He's never seen anything sexier.

"Hey there, beautiful," he whispers, "why you in bed so early?"

She looks around nervously. "Um, I was just tired, you know, long day."

His brow furrows as he looks into her deep brown eyes. "You were home all day today. You didn't even go out."

She blinks a few times. "Are you saying I shouldn't be tired or something? I did a lot of housework today, Finn. I'm just exhasted. Why does it matter anyway?" she snapped.

"It-it doesn't," he says with a hesitant tone, "I'm sorry Rachel. I just thought it was odd for you cause you're usually watching tv or something."

"It's alright, Finn. May I go back to sleep now?"

"Well, aren't you all rested up now?" he questions with a smirk, "Cause you know, I was thinking we could, you know…" he gives her a wink.

Finn lightly grabs her face and turns it towards him. He presses his lips against hers urgently and attempts to stick his tongue into her awaiting mouth. But he is met with sealed lips. He pulls away and looks at her with a frown.

"Not now Finn. I'm not in the mood."

She turns onto her side away from him and shuts her eyes. Finn pouts for a moment but decides not to push her. His theory about Rachel's visit of a certain something Mother Nature provides is probably correct.

Finn slides off the bed dejectedly and decides to go watch some EPSN until he himself is tired.

Once Finn's out of the room, Rachel rolls onto her back and sighs while in frustration. She didn't want to reject Finn but she was just so pissed. The pregnancy hormones were not helping at all either. She knew she couldn't go on this tour with him but she also didn't want him to go. She knew she was being selfish but wouldn't he want to be with her at a time like this? Who knows because she's too chicken to tell him now. She'll crush his dreams.

Rachel lays awake for hours thinking. What was she going to do? When was she going to tell Finn? Should she tell him to go live his dreams or totally crush them by getting what she wants? She knows Finn will do whatever she wants because that's just the way Finn is. She feels like the world's worst wife if she tells him _not_ to go. She contemplates for minutes upon hours and finally decides that once she does tell Finn about her pregnancy, she's going to tell him she wants him to go. He needs to take this opportunity. She knows it's a once in a lifetime thing and she can't stand in the way of that. And besides, he'll be there for the birth of their child and that's most important.

Just as she makes that decision she hears the television turn off and barely sees Finn's shadow in the darkness as he creeps into their bedroom. She watches as Finn takes off his shirt and jeans and comes towards the bed. She squeezes her eyes shut as she feels his side of the bed lower.

Finn pulls the covers up and over his half-naked body and moves towards Rachel. He wraps his arms protectively around her.

"Night, baby." Finn whispers affectionately into her ear. Her heart flutters like a sixteen year old when she gets her first kiss. He lightly kisses her temple and settles into the bed. About a minute or so later she hears Finn's light snore in her ear.

This man will be the death of her.

* * *

><p>It's a brisk December morning when Finn wakes up. He rolls over to find Rachel's side of the bed empty. She's usually awake before him but she also usually stays in bed with him till he wakes up or wakes him up. There's definitely something wrong.<p>

Finn stands up and goes to the bathroom. He pads out to the kitchen in his boxers and sees his wife sitting at the table with her coffee, glasses on, and reading the newspaper. She has her hair up in a messy bun and has an old McKinley High sweatshirt that sports Hudson on the back. It makes his heart gush. He loves when Rachel wears his clothing.

"Morning baby!" Finn says cheerfully while he makes his way to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup.

"Morning." Rachel crosses her legs and tries to look engrossed in an article she could care less about. Who the hell were the Giants anyway? Did that mean they were bigger than all the other teams? Football did nothing for her. Only if Finn was playing was she slightly intrigued.

Finn stares at Rachel from across the kitchen. Was she reading the _sports _page? Oh yeah, there was definitely something wrong.

"Uh, Rach, are you reading the sports section?"

"Yes, Finn, and if you don't mind I'd like to read it in peace!"

Rachel really hates being so rude to Finn but she can't help it. She's keeping this huge secret from him and it's absolutely _killing_ her not to tell him right then and there. She needs to get out of here.

"Okay, okay. Sorry babe, it's just been a weird couple of days. Is it your time of mon-"

"I'm going to head out to the grocery store." She cuts Finn off abruptly not even hearing the last part of his question.

"I'll come with you! Let me just go grab my j-"

"NO!" Rachel nearly screams as her glasses fall off her face and into her coffee cup. "God damn it!" Finn looks on in astonishment. Rachel almost never curses.

Rachel cleans up the mess she made and hurries into the bedroom to get changed leaving Finn standing alone in the kitchen.

He sees a blur of her as she grabs the keys from the island. "Bye Finn, see you soon!"

To say Finn was confused was an understatement. It was time for Detective Finn to make his debut. He sets his coffee down on the table and travels towards the bathroom. He pops his head in and eyes up the garbage can.

"Come to papa!" Finn grabs the can and lifts it up to look in at the contents. Dental floss, used cotton balls, tissues, band-aid wrapper. No used tampons or tampon wrappers. What the hell? Now he was really concerned. What was up with Rachel? He thinks back to last night. Being at band practice, driving home, walking through front door, smelling good first home-cooked meal in their new apartment, seeing Rachel all sexy and. Oh no. He took advantage of Rachel last night when he got home. It was their first dinner together in their new home and Rachel looked all sexed-up and he screwed it all up by sharing his news and chowing down like a freaking pig. Shit. He had really screwed up this time. How was he gonna fix this?

Putting the garbage can back down, he walked out to the living room and started pacing. Think, Finn, think. Well, since her home cooked meal didn't go as planned, he could make his own right? It was a start.

* * *

><p>Rachel climbs up the stairs to their apartment. She's afraid Finn may be catching on to the difference in her attitude. She's glad she got a break though. She feels much better and she may even tell him tonight. Or maybe tomorrow. She still hasn't decided. As she unlocks the door and opens it, she hears an unmistakable Barbra Streisand song and smells something delicious wafting in the air. How odd. Finn only cooks when she's pissed at him or when she's not feeling well. Well, at least she knows he's caught on.<p>

She walks in with her grocery bags and sets them on the counter. She glances up and sees Finn staring at her with that adorable crooked smile plastered on his face and a 'Kiss the Cook' apron. He never looked more precious.

"Hello there, pretty lady," Finn murmured in a husky tone. "How's about you come over here and give daddy some sugar like the apron says."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle as she made her way over to her husband. He leaned down and she stood on her tippy-toes and gave him a full mouth kiss. Just as things started getting heated, she pulled away to begin putting the groceries away. She looked up at Finn and saw a pout on his face. She just gave him a small smile and went back to work.

Rachel finished putting all the groceries in their proper spots while Finn put the finishing touches on his dinner. He set out all the dishes and prepared everything to perfection. He pulled out Rachel's chair for her and she sat down. Then he sat down himself. "Bon appetit!" Finn exclaimed in his best French accent.

They each took a bite. "Mmm, Finn, this is absolutely fantastic!"

"Thanks Rachel. I'm glad you like it." He gave her a small smile and continued to devour his meal.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes until Finn broke it. "Oh Rach, I forgot! You wanna hear something else Nate told me about the trip?" Finn spoke without thinking.

Rachel becomes irritated and snaps, "No! I don't want to hear about it right now."

Finn looks like a little puppy that's just been kicked. "Listen Rachel, I know you're pissed about last night but…"

"Pissed? PISSED? Finn, I'm furious!" Rachel was letting her hormones and rage get the best of her. Yelling at Finn was the last thing she wanted to do but it seemed that lately that's _all_ she could do.

"Babe, I didn't—"

"Don't you dare! I planned a whole dinner out for us for the first night in our new apartment and you didn't even appreciate it AT ALL."

Finn counters. "I'm sorry! I was just so caught up in—"

"Yes, yes you were! There was no acknowledgment of me, your wife, at all and you didn't even hear me out. You just waltzed in here, scarffed down your meal and out you went!" She shouted with added hand gestures towards herself and the door for dramatic effect.

"I'm so sorry ba—"

"Yeah, yeah like I haven't heard THAT a million times…" Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Hey, hey now hold on a minute. Why are you so angry? I mean, aren't you happy for me at all?" Finn's brow furrows as he looks her straight in the eye beginning to get angry. "God Rachel, it's not like I'm leaving you behind! You're coming with me, damn it!"

Rachel sighs in frustration. "It's not that I'm not happy for you, Finn, it's the fact that—"

Finn takes a turn in cutting off Rachel. "What? What is it? What is your problem anyway?"

That was the final straw. Rachel had had enough. She clenched her teeth together and sucked in a breath, blowing it back out slowly. She slammed her hand down on the table, _hard_, stood up, and screamed, "What's my problem? WHAT'S MY PROBLEM? My problem, Finn Hudson, is that I'm carrying around _your_ baby and you couldn't give me the time of day to tell you over a lovely dinner I took _hours_ preparing and then just shared your news and told me all about how it's perfect timing cause we have nothing to care for and no responsibilities! Well, NOW WE DO."

Rachel finished with her chest heaving and gasped. She covered her mouth with her petite hand as her eyes widened in horror. She had just told Finn. During an argument, none the less. She stared intently at Finn's face with his mouth agape for a few moments before pushing out the chair and sprinting back into their bedroom, slamming and locking the door in the process. She collapsed onto the bed and burst into tears.

So much for a Plan B.


	3. Desperately needing one another

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Glee and the characters are property of Ryan Murphy. This is merely for enjoyment!

A/N: Hello faithful readers! I enjoy reading your reviews so thank you so much for taking the time to write them! Also be forewarned: smut is _very_ well-present in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Desperately needing one another<p>

Finn sits in shock at the kitchen table for what seems like hours. Did Rachel tell him what he thinks she told him? He's going to be a father? No, he must have heard her wrong. He _must_ have. I mean, sure, they don't use condoms but Rachel's on birth control. That stuff's effective like all the time, right? It's not that he doesn't want to be a father, he totally does. But he's scared shitless. He wasn't ready for this at all. He always thought they'd wait a little bit longer but I guess things happen.

Fuck. He's been processing what Rachel said through his brain for a while now cause he lost train of thought after the 'I'm carrying around your baby' part. I mean, can you blame him? That's big news to take in. But now he gets it. She did that dinner to tell him. And then he went and gave her his news first. Bad, bad idea. Especially considering his news was like complete opposite to expectant mother-friendly. What the hell was he gonna do?

He knows she's in there crying and that_ kills_ him. He hates when Rachel cries. It feels like his heart is ripping in two. Finn squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his temples, contemplating what on earth he was going to do to fix this mess. He takes a deep breath and slowly gets up forgetting about the dinner he took hours preparing. He travels back towards the last door at the end of the hallway, their bedroom.

First, he attempts to open it but finds it locked. No surprise there, that's typical Rachel. He lets his forehead fall against the white door with a thud, causing Rachel to jump inside the room. She pulls the covers over her head and lets out an intense sob into the pillow.

Back outside the door, Finn turns around and presses the back of his body against the door and slides down until he is sitting directly in front of the door with his knees bent slightly. He lifts his hand and knocks cautiously. "Rach?" he tries with a slight pain present in his voice. "Babe, open the door so we can talk please."

He is met with complete silence. He rubs a hand over his face and tries again. Another brief knock. "Rachel," he sighs in discontent, "I know I've been a complete douchebag and jackass and all the names in the book but please forgive me. I wasn't thinking. I was just so excited by the band's news that I forgot about the most important thing in my life. You. I screwed up, babe. I love you more than anything in this world, you _have_ to know that." Still silence.

"You know more than anyone that I'm bad with words. But here it goes, Rachel, you are the love of my life. You've had my heart since the 10th grade whether you thought so or not. I've been a complete idiot at least a thousand times since then and you still put up with me. I don't know why. I know I don't deserve you in any way. But now, we're gonna start a new chapter in our life. I'm ready to be there for you in every possible way and for our baby. Rachel, you have no idea how happy I am. I'm gonna be a father for Christ's sake," he lets out a light chuckle, "please, _please_ don't shut me out, babe. This concert thing with the band means nothing to me compared to you and our baby. Let me in, let me make this up to y—" As the door swings open quickly, he has no time to react. His head hits the hardwood floor with a loud thump.

"Finn!" Rachel shrieks and lowers herself onto her knees to hold his head in between her delicate hands.

"Ow." Finn allows Rachel to shift her body so that his head is resting comfortably on her lap. She gently strokes his forehead as he opens his eyes to look up at her face. Her cheeks are stained with tears, her make-up is smudged all over, and her nose is running but she's never looked more beautiful than now.

"Oh my gosh, Finn, I didn't know you were leaning against the door, baby, are you alright?" She says between gasps as she lets the tears run free down her face.

"I'm fine, babe," Finn reaches his head up to wipe away the fresh tears pooling from her deep brown eyes. "Actually, I'm perfect." He gives her a small smile.

Rachel lets out a laugh that's filled with a slight sob as she brings the back of her hand up and wipes her dripping nose. "Oh gosh, I cannot believe that just happened. I probably look terrible."

Finn stares up into Rachel's awaiting eyes. "You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world."

Rachel leans her head down and plants a painfully slow kiss onto Finn's lips. They are upside down to one another, so it's a little difficult but different at the same time. Rachel disconnects herself from Finn's smooth lips and tucks a hair behind her ear. "You're too good to me, Finn Hudson."

"I could say the same to you, Rachel Hudson." He sends her a wink and flashes his crooked smile at her.

Finn pushes up on his hands in attempt the stand up. He uses the dresser as help as he feels Rachel behind him making sure he doesn't fall even though he knows if he did, he would most likely squish her in the process. He turns around and is met with Rachel. She grasps the back of his head and pulls it down to her as she stretches up in an attempt to meet his lips. Their lips collide in a delicious smack that creates a buildup of emotions inside each of them. Finn's neck begins to hurt so he places his hands under Rachel's ass, lifting her up and encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. She obliges.

Rachel plays with the small hairs on the back of Finn's neck as their tongues battle for dominance inside one another's mouth. Finn's hand entangles itself in Rachel's silky brown hair and he moves them inch by inch towards the bed.

He lightly throws Rachel on top of the bed causing her to giggle uncontrollably. She shifts up to the headboard and lies down flat on her back. He stares at her for a moment and crawls up to meet her, giving her a small growl in the process. She laughs and he thinks it's the best sound he's ever heard.

He reaches her petite frame and lies directly on top of her reattaching his lips to hers. Very briefly he pulls back and opens his eyes. "Make love to me, Finn." Rachel whispers desperately. He didn't have to be told twice. His lips find hers once again and his hand travels up her body to the hem of her shirt. He grasps the end of the tee and drags it up and over her head. She's left in a black lace bra giving her boobs an eye-popping amount of cleavage. They never fail to amaze him.

His large hands travel around to her back and unclasps her bra releasing her perfectly sized breasts. He moved his hand to one and his mouth to the other performing what Rachel said was 'the best foreplay _ever_.' Rachel moans out, "Oh_ Finn_…" He feels like he's gonna come right then and there. Rachel screaming and moaning out his name is basically the highlight of his life. The first time he heard it way back in high school, he barely made it inside of her before coming. It was kinda pathetic but who could blame him? It was the single hottest sound he had ever heard in his entire life. And it _still_ got to him.

He's snapped back to reality when he hears Rachel, "Finn," she says desperately, "I need you,_ now_."

Rachel begins unbuttoning his plaid shirt and rips it off of him when she gets frustrated by the last button, popping it off completely. She tugs up on his white undershirt revealing his naked torso and he feels Rachel run her hands up and down his contoured upper frame. Her nails lightly running over his nipples and onto his back, sending shivers down his spine.

She unbuttons his jeans, brings her tiny feet up and uses them to push them down towards the foot of the bed. He kicks his own feet a few times till he hears them hit the floor. Rachel is still wearing too much clothing. He scoots down the bed and reaches the top of her jeans and undoes them. He pulls them down her endless, goddess-like legs and throws them across the room. He runs his hands up her smooth legs and reaches the top of her lacy black panties that match her bra currently on the floor. He slowly puts his thumbs in the sides and drags them down her body leaving her naked form for him to take.

Rachel once again uses her feet to push down Finn's Christmas tree covered boxers. He catches her rolling her eyes playfully. "What?" he insists, "You don't like these? Well then, I guess I'll just be going then…" He begins to get up but feels a harsh tug on his bicep.

"Don't even think about it mister, you get back here and finish what you started." Rachel demands in a lustful tone.

Finn crawls back on top of Rachel's awaiting body and begins kisses her lips. He makes him way down her body, going from her face to her neck to the valley between her breasts, onto her stomach, and finishing at her throbbing core. He gives the mound one kiss before dragging his tongue up the slit slowly.

"Oh, oh GOD!" Rachel screams out in pleasure as she writhes beneath Finn.

She gets a hold of Finn's head between her legs. "Finn, didn't you hear what I said before? Enough of the foreplay, get inside me_ now_."

Finn licks his lips and looks at her with a devilish grin. "Your wish is my command. I love you, Rachel." He positions himself between her legs and thrusts into her sopping wet core. She lets out a pleasure-filled scream.

"Oh Fiiiiiiinn, I love you mooooore, fuck, that feels so good. Yes! Yes, right there!"

Rachel was one for making love but right now she just needed a good fuck. Even though she said before that she wanted Finn to make love to her, she knew that he knew that her venomous tone meant she just needed to be sexed up.

"Geez, Rach, you're so tight. Oh fuuuuck." Finn pants as he slams into her again and again.

Rachel grips onto his muscular shoulders and decides to flip them over. Once she's on top and in position, they resume. Finn clutches onto her hips and she puts her hands on either side of Finn's head. Rachel creates a delicious friction as she moves her body in figure eights over Finn's dick. She then comes to a halt and begins to bounce atop of Finn, impaling herself on Finn's dick over and over again.

"Mm, Finn, you feel so good, I'm almost there," Rachel pants as she continues her movements.

"Me too, babe, come with me."

Finn positions his right hand on Rachel's clit and begins rubbing frantically. She yells out in pleasure and screams his name.

The note she hits makes him release into her and that triggers her juices to coat his member. They ride out each other's orgasms until Rachel collapses on top of Finn's body. He pulls out of her but she stays lying on his chest, their hands intertwined. He gives her hand a squeeze and she rests her chin on his chest and looks him in the eye.

"I'll never get tired of loving you, Finn." She breathes out and gives his chest a small kiss. "Even though you're the only guy I've ever had sex with, I know for a fact I never want to with anyone else."

His heart fills with warmth at hearing her say that. He can't even express his happiness to her fully because it's physically impossible. Finn is suddenly saddened because he can't say the same to her. He was a complete asshole back in the 10th grade and lost his virginity to a girl that meant nothing to him all because he was a jealous fool. And to put the topper on it, she's now a lesbian. "I really wish I could say the same to you, Rach. I mean I never want to with anyone else, like _ever_, but I wish you had been my one and only."

"Me too, Finn, me too. But you know what," He glances up at her as she continues, "I'm kind of glad it happened the way it did because then we wouldn't be where we are now. Who knows what would have really occurred…"

"You know what, you're right Rachel. You're the smartest girl in the entire world."

Rachel gives him her 1000-watt smile and he leans up and plants a kiss on her juicy lips. She rests her forehead on his and hums a song he would recognize even if there was loud, annoying rap music playing a hundred times louder. Faithfully, the song that first brought them together. Sure, they had broken up a few times after that moment but it's what truly started their relationship.

He brushes the hair out of her face and adds in his own humming harmony. She laughs and then it seems a realization hits her as a frown is present in her facial features.

"What's up babe?"

She sighs and rolls off of him. "I think we need to talk, Finn. About your opportunity and about…" she rests her hands on her flat stomach while looking up at the ceiling.

She blinks a few times before gradually turning her head towards him. She bites her bottom lip between her teeth and looks up at him awaiting a response.

He brings his hand up to her face and kisses her forehead. "Let's get dressed, make some hot chocolate, and we'll go sit by the fireplace."

She nods her head in agreement.


	4. Hard decisions

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Glee and the characters are property of Ryan Murphy. This is merely for enjoyment!

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I think you may kill me because this chapter is very short. The shortest one I've written actually. I hope you still enjoy it as much as the others! Thanks so much for reading, you guys are amazing.

Chapter 4: Hard decisions

After getting comfortably dressed, Rachel and Finn head out to the living room. Rachel goes into the kitchen to get the hot chocolate started while Finn grabs some logs from inside the closet to start a fire.

Rachel pours milk in a glass for Finn and water for herself. She sticks them both in the microwave and hits start. Then she reaches into the cabinet for the vegan hot chocolate packets and sets them on the countertop. The buzzer goes off and she grabs Finn's first, pouring in the contents of the package and stirring it until it's fully mixed. She does the same with hers and grabs both of them and heads out to the living room to join Finn.

She sees only his back as she places the hot chocolates on coasters on the coffee table and settles into the couch. She pulls her knees up to her chest and watches Finn intently. She smiles to herself as he lights the fire. It reminds her of the first time they had sex. He turns around and walks over to her on the couch. He sits down next to her and takes a quick sip of his hot chocolate. They sit in silence for a few moments.

"You know I'm not going, right?" Finn makes eye contact with her as he drapes an arm across her shoulders.

Rachel squeezes her eyes shut. This is what she was most afraid of. "Finn, listen to me, you_ have_ to take this opportunity. It's a once in a lifetime time type of thing and—"

"No, Rachel, _this_" He places his right hand on her stomach, "is much more important. Don't you see that?"

Rachel shakes her head. "I do. I do. But what you do not understand is this," she places her hand over his on top of her stomach, "can happen again. We can have more children. You can be here for each step of the way another time. Your band needs you. Take the chance, go live your dreams. I'll still be here and I'll still be pregnant when you come back."

Finn leans his head back against the couch. "Rachel, I can't miss this. I can't. I'll be halfway across the freaking country! I won't be able to see you everyday and see how your body is changing and be there holding your hair back for you when you're throwing up and go to your doctor appointments to see the baby inside you and I won't be able to be there when you find out if it's a girl or a boy and when you feel the baby kick for the first time and and…I'll miss out on _everything_ and it'll _kill_ me."

Rachel can feel the tears pooling in her eyes as she thinks about all the things Finn said. It was true, she didn't want to be alone during those times but sometimes life was hard and she had to deal with it.

"I could have Kurt here with me or my dads could fly out and stay here until you get back! I mean there are plenty of possibilities."

"Rach, why trouble them when I'm willing to do this? Stop being so god damn stubborn and just let me stay! I want to stay!"

Rachel blinked a few times and lets the tears flow freely. "I can't let you, Finn." Finn took his hand off Rachel and let his head fall into his hands. "First of all, the guys will hate me for keeping you and second, I'll feel like the world's worst wife if I make you stay. Don't let this little thing keep you from doing what you love."

"Rachel! This is not some little thing!" Finn shouts as he lifts his head to look at her. She winces slightly. "Rachel, look at me," She reluctantly turns her head but keeps her eyes down. He lifts her chin so they are looking into each other's eyes. "The guys could never hate you. You are the sweetest, most amazing girl in the entire world and they all know that. And you could never be the world's worst wife for giving me something no one else can, a child. And this is not keeping me from what I love because you are what I love."

Rachel grabs Finn's face between both her hands and crashes her lips to his. He turns and reciprocates the firing kiss as he falls backwards on the couch taking Rachel with him. She lies comfortably on top of him as they continue their make-out session. Both their lungs burn from lack of oxygen so they reluctantly pull away from one another.

"I love you so much, Finn." Rachel gushes.

"I love you more, Rachel." Finn smiles and places his hands on the small of her back.

They lie on the couch for hours discussing when they were going to tell their parents and occasionally watching the television program on while kissing each other passionately.

"I think we should tell them at Christmas, what do you think?" Rachel inquires.

"I think that's a perfect idea. I mean then we get to tell them in person rather than over the phone."

"Yeah. The whole family will be here so we won't have to hear 'oh, they told them first'. I won't feel bad then!" Rachel chirps.

Finn smiles at Rachel's excitement. He's so glad she's happy again. He hated seeing Rachel so sad and conflicted.

"I still cannot believe we're having a baby." Finn barely hears Rachel say this. She has her head on his chest facing the television so he can't see her facial expression.

"Me either, babe. This is so exciting! I can't wait!"

Rachel lifts her head to look at Finn. She brings her hand up and just lightly touches his face.

"What's up Rach?" Finn asks with a look of confusion.

"Nothing, nothing at all. You're just so perfect." Rachel moves her head back onto his chest and away from his gaze. "To be honest, I was afraid you were going to be angry because this is so unexpected."

"Well, I was surprised. That's for sure. But I'm the furthest thing from angry. I could never be angry with you for carrying my baby." He hesitates for a moment, "Also, I feel like a complete dumbass for saying this but, I'm scared Rachel."

She looks back up at him and she sees her vulnerable Finn. She laughs a little and it looks a bit like she hurt his feelings. "Oh Finn, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because you have no idea how scared I am. Finn, in about eight months, I have to push a watermelon out of my vagina. Imagine that."

He chuckles a little and rubs his hand up and down her sides. "Don't worry babe, you won't have to do it alone. I'll be there by your side, coaching you through it the whole time."

"You better be, Mr. Hudson."

And with that they both feel asleep on the living room couch that December 9th as the snow began to fall outside in New York City.


	5. Jealousy prevails

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Glee and the characters are property of Ryan Murphy. This is merely for enjoyment!

A/N: Here's a nice, longer chapter for my faithful readers! I have to let you guys know that I've sort of strayed from the whole 'drama' aspect of the story for the next few chapters but will get back into that genre later on. I enjoy writing a jealousy factor so for now, we have some romance and some comedy…I still hope you enjoy this story and stick with it! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Jealousy prevails<p>

"Finn! Are you almost ready? What could you possibly be doing now?" Rachel shouted from the front door. She'd been waiting for Finn to get his jacket but he seemed to be taking forever.

Finn rushes out and flies past Rachel out of the apartment and starts heading down the stairs.

"Finn? Finn! Where is your jacket?"

Finn stops and backtracks up the stairs. He sheepishly looks up at Rachel, who has her arms crossed over her chest and is impatiently tapping her foot, as he walks back into the apartment and heads towards the hallway.

He comes back out and slips the jacket on. "Okay, you caught me. I'm sorry Rach! I was in such a rush! You know, usually _I'm_ the one waiting for _you_!"

"I know. That's why I'm so concerned." They begin walking down the stairs together. Finn takes Rachel's hand in his. "What exactly were you getting?"

"The video camera! I have to capture every moment from now and until our baby is 18 years old and leaving the house." Finn says matter-of-factly.

Rachel rolls her eyes and laughs. They were on their way to their first doctor's appointment at Rachel's gynecologist to check on their baby. The couple got into their car and headed out into the city.

They reached the doctor's office about 15 minutes prior to their appointment. Rachel filled out some paperwork in the waiting room while Finn played on his phone until they heard the nurse, "Mrs. Hudson?" The plump woman behind the counter said as both Finn and Rachel looked up, "Dr. Jacoby is ready to see you now."

Dr. Jacoby was Rachel's regular gynecologist. She had been seeing him since back in 2012 when Finn and Rachel first moved here for college. He was a tall, lean man, who was in his late 40s, Rachel guessed. He was a really sweet man who did very good work and Rachel was completely comfortable with him. This would be Finn's first time with her though, and she wasn't sure how he would take it.

They walked back with the nurse and she led them into a decent sized room. "The doctor will be right with you. Mrs. Hudson if you would, please put on the gown right over there on the examination table." Rachel nodded to the nurse as she closed the door.

Finn took a seat in the chair aside the examination table. "Hey babe?" Rachel looked up after setting her purse down on the floor. "When I came here with Quinn, she didn't have to take off her clothes and put on one of those gown things…why do you have to?" Finn questioned.

"Well, Quinn, being only 16, probably hadn't gone to see a gynecologist yet so they didn't have to do a vaginal check-up on her. I have been to Dr. Jacoby for 4 years now so he'll just check everything while I'm here instead of just doing the sonogram." Rachel explained as she took off her shirt leaving her in just a bra on top.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Did you just say _he_?" Finn instantly became defensive.

"Yes, I did." Rachel continued to take off her pants and slide on the hospital gown overtop of her body.

"So-so a _dude_ is looking at your lady parts? And-and _touching_ them?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"As a matter of fact, it is proven by surveys taken by tons of women that male gynecologists are far more gentle and thorough when doing their job. I did my research back when we first had sex because I knew when I became sexually active I had to come to one of these. I've _always_ had a male gynecologist. Sure, it was awkward and uncomfortable at first, but I got used to it." Rachel shrugged as she reached underneath her gown and proceeded to take off her panties and set them on top of her bag.

Finn stared at her with his mouth hanging open. "But-but I thought I would be the only guy to see you…"

"Oh come on Finn. You're not seriously _jealous_ of a gynecologist! He sees vaginas all day long!"

Finn crossed his arms just as he heard a knock on the door. "Hello! May I come in Rachel?" Oh, great. They were even on a first name basis. Finn scoffed.

Rachel glared daggers at him from across the room. "Yes Dr. Jacoby! Come on in!"

Finn looked up as a man probably his height and weight moved into the room. Finn would guess he's in his 40s but he was not a bad looking guy. He wasn't balding or fat. He was like one of those damn hot doctors on Rachel's tv shows! What the hell? He didn't think those existed in real life!

"And how are we doing today Rachel? What're you in for today? Check-up?"

Rachel adjusted her gown. "I'm doing great! Thank you." She gestured towards Finn, "Well, my husband's here today! Dr. Jacoby this is Finn, Finn this is Dr. Jacoby."

"Oh! I didn't even notice! So sorry sir! Nice to meet you!" Dr. Jacoby stuck out his hand.

What a douchebag. 'I'm sitting right here. How could he just 'not notice me'? And sir? What? Were they in the 1400s or something?' Finn thought to himself. Finn shook his hand with a strong grip to give him to right idea. Basically, don't mess with Finn Hudson.

Rachel cleared her throat. "Um, Dr. Jacoby, Finn and I are here today because I'm about 99 percent sure I'm pregnant!"

"That's some great news! Let's get you up on this table and take a look!"

Finn did not like this guy at all. First off, he was way to touchy-feely. And he totally saw the way he stared at Rachel's ass. I mean, her ass is amazing, he would know, but this dude was totally checking her out right in front of him!

Rachel laid herself back on the examining table and put her feet in the stirrups. Finn was sitting up by Rachel's head staring fixedly at Dr. Jacoby. Dr. Jacoby was over on the other side of the room washing his hands and putting gloves on.

Rachel turned her head to the side and looked at Finn's face. She saw him glaring over at Dr. Jacoby. "Pssst, Finn!" Rachel poked the side of his face. 'Stop' she mouthed to Finn with an angry look on her face.

Finn eased up a little bit. At least Rachel trusted the guy, right? I mean she'd been here several other times and if something would have happened she'd have told Finn. Rachel was still looking at Finn when he turned back to her. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed sincerely. She shook her head a little just as Dr. Jacoby rolled over on his wheelie chair.

"Okay Rachel, let's take a look." Dr. Jacoby stuck in hand between Rachel's legs. Finn couldn't see much so he didn't really know what was happening. Dr. Jacoby grabbed some metal tool thing off his table and put it between Rachel's legs.

"What-what are you gonna do with that?" Finn interrupted him.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Hudson! I forgot this was your first time. I should explain. Well, I'm just checking to make sure Rachel has no STD's or viruses in her vaginal region from any sexual partners or foreign bodies. This metal tool here will just assist me in keeping back the folds of her vagina as I check the inner walls."

Finn felt a little insulted by the first part. "Well, Dr. Jacoby, Rachel's only had sex with me and I only had sex with her and some other girl like seven years ago so I don't think you have any STD's to worry about."

Dr. Jacoby looked up from between Rachel's legs "Well you can never be too sure, Mr. Hudson. I wouldn't want Rachel here getting sick or terminally ill on my watch." He gave Rachel a smile.

This dude was totally flirting with Rachel. Throughout the appointment he sat and watched as they conversed about Rachel's sex life and stuff about her vagina. It kinda made him sick and want to punch the guy at the same time.

"Okay, let's see if you two are about to be coined 'parents-to-be'!" The doctor left the room to get the test results back. Finn was zoning out when he felt a warm hand touch his cheek. He turned towards Rachel and his heartbeat quickened.

"You doing okay baby?" Rachel cooed.

"Yeah, I'm fine over here watching you flirt with Dr. McDreamyPants." Finn pouted.

"Oh Finn," Rachel sighed, "when are you going to realize you are the only one I want? I mean, I've given you my virginity, I've only had sex with you my entire life, I've married you, I'm about to start a family with you…"

"Oh jeez Rach, I didn't know it was such a chore to you."

Rachel looked on confused. "When did I say that? I'm simply saying that I love you, Finn. _Only_ you. I'm forever yours, faithfully. Remember?"

Finn smiled and eased up a bit. "Yeah, I do. I love you too baby." He leaned over and gave her a kiss just as he heard the door reopen.

Dr. Jacoby walked in waving around a piece of paper. "Looks like you two are going to be mommy and daddy in about eight months!"

Rachel looked at Finn and squealed in excitement. He grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

Dr. Jacoby instructed Rachel to put her underwear back on, lie flat on the table, and lift up the gown. He squirted some of that blue gel stuff on Rachel's stomach and moved the sonogram wand around until a grainy image appeared on the screen.

"And there," Dr. Jacoby pointed to a small dot on the screen, "is your baby. Perfect size for this time of the gestation." He gave the couple a small smile and said he'd give them a few minutes. As he walked out the door, Finn's eyes locked with Rachel's.

Finn will admit, he almost never cries. But right now, seeing something he created with the love of his life growing inside her made him cry like a little baby. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked at Rachel. He sucked in a shaky breath and brought his lips to hers in a quick peck. She also had tears flowing down her face.

"Finn," Rachel gasps for air as her voice is filled with joy. "Our little one is perfect."

"Of course it is, baby, it's got you for a mom." Rachel looks at Finn with all the adoration in the world.

She cleans her stomach off and pulls the gown back down. She sits up and wraps her arms around Finn. "You're the best, Finn. Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem, Rach. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm coming back every time now to see our little one. And to make sure Dr. Jac-what's-his-face doesn't hit on you without me here." He sends her a wink and she giggles.

"Finn Hudson," She wraps her arms tightly around his neck and brings him down to her level planting a soft kiss on his awaiting lips. She pulls back ever so slightly and whispers, "What the hell would I do without you?"

He chuckles and pulls back as he hears Dr. Jacoby knock again. "Alrighty, do my new soon-to-be parents want a photo or video to take home and share?"

Shit. Finn had forgotten to videotape! Rachel glanced at Finn knowingly "Uh, we'll take both, Doctor. Thanks."

"Sounds good! I'll leave them out with Jamie, the receptionist, and she'll schedule your next appointment! Be safe you two! See ya soon!" Dr. Jacoby waved and walked out of the room.

After scheduling their next appointment for next month, Finn and Rachel walked out of the office and into the parking lot holding hands.

"You know, I like jealous Finn." Rachel wiggled her eyebrows and grinned up at Finn as he looked downward towards his wife.

"Yeah?" Finn raised his eyebrows. "Well, it's kinda a habit when you've got a wife as beautiful as I do. I can't help it. Everybody wants her!" He nudged Rachel a little as they reached the car.

Before climbing into the car, Rachel placed her hands on her hips and stared at Finn from the opposite side of the car. "Well, not _everybody_ gets her," She sends him a wink. "But you might get lucky if you drive home fast because I'm starting to get a little horny. I can't help it if jealous Finn makes me feel all tingly, especially down there."

Finn's eyes widened. He quickly unlocked the car and jumped in. "Come on Rach, get a move on! We've got things to do, places to be, particularly a bed to fuck in!"

Rachel climbed in the car and wrinkled her nose. "Must you be so crude?"

"Hell yeah baby, just cause I know for a fact it makes you wet." He leaned across the console and gave her a fiery kiss that made her lightheaded.

Once he pulled back and put the key in the ignition he heard Rachel's command, "Drive, and drive _fast_."

I guess jealousy had its perks.


	6. Family time

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Glee and the characters are property of Ryan Murphy. This is merely for enjoyment!

A/N: Hey faithful readers! I'll be updating slower because I'm back in school now so sorry about that. I hope you continue to read this story and enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. Thanks! BTW, this is the longest chapter yet and does contain smut.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Family time<p>

Christmas. Finn's favorite holiday. His mom and Burt were coming to stay with them and so were Rachel's dads, Hiram and Leroy. He was beyond excited. Not only because it was Christmas but also because tomorrow they would be telling their entire family about Rachel's pregnancy. It was Christmas Eve and Rachel had spent the whole day baking cookies and pies filling the house with warmth and scrumptious scents.

They had decorated their apartment with a real Christmas tree they had picked out a few weeks ago at the tree lot and some other decorations here and there. Rachel had also put out her Hanukkah stuff like the Menorah.

Putting in the last batch of cookies, Rachel sighed in content. She leaned up against the island in the kitchen and used her forearm to brush her bangs out of her eyes. Finn had gone out to the store to get last minute grocery items for cooking the dinner tomorrow before their family arrived.

Rachel took off her oven mitts and walked into the living room where their Christmas tree stood, proud and tall. She looked on in awe. It really was a beautiful site. Being Jewish, she didn't know much about Christmas, but over the past few years she has really come to love it. Being with Finn has made her open her eyes to these new wonders and she already decided that their child would get the chance to celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas.

She jumps slightly when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her body. She melts into the embrace. "I didn't even hear you come in."

"I'm a sneaky one." Finn began to kiss her neck. Rachel's eyes began to flutter at the intimacy but then the oven's buzzer brought her back to reality.

"Ooh! The last batch of cookies is done!" Rachel breaks free of his arms and scurries to the kitchen leaving Finn standing aimlessly in the living room.

She pulled them out of the oven to let them cool off. She glanced up at the clock and noticed it was 11:00 at night. "Finn?" She popped her head around the corner of the kitchen into the living room to see Finn watching some Christmas movie on ABC Family.

"Hmm?"

"Baby, you have to get up early tomorrow." Finn gave her a confused look. "Remember? Our parents? The airport? Ring any bells?" Finn shook his head.

"Finn! You're picking up Carole, Burt, and my dads tomorrow at the airport at 9 am! And it's going to be Christmas Day so you're going to have to leave bright and early to make it there on time!"

"But Rachel why aren't you coming with me?" Finn huffed. "I don't wanna go alone." He gave her a puppy dog face.

"Finn," She sighed. "There's not enough room in the car, silly." Taking off her apron and setting it on the rocking chair, Rachel made her way back to their room.

'Damn.' Finn thought. He clicked off the Christmas program and followed Rachel down the hallway.

They each got ready for bed and Rachel climbed in first. Curling up into a ball, she thought about life. Finn stopped in the door frame of the adjoining bathroom and just stared at her. How could he be so lucky?

Rachel flipped over and caught him staring. She sat up a little, "What?" She squinted her eyes.

"Nothing." Finn walked over and crawled onto the bed. He pulled the covers up and over them. Rachel snuggled in close to him and laid her head on his chest. She drew patterns on his naked torso until Finn broke the silence with a lingering question. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Rachel breathed in and out. "I'm still worried about the guys."

"Babe, I told them a week ago about it and they haven't burnt down the house or sent out death threats or anything. They're _fine_ with not going on tour. Honestly, I think they were a little bit relieved. This was coming too quickly and we only have like two songs complete. You need at least five to even be an opening act." Finn played with Rachel's hair.

"If you say so. I still feel like a terrible person. And it's Christmas, none the less! It's a season about giving, not taking away!"

"Rachel, stop thinking about it. You're not a terrible person and you're not taking anything away. Look on the bright side, we may get an even better opportunity! I mean Maroon 5? So going downhill." Rachel giggled and patted his chest.

"Thanks Finny. You always know what to say." She pushed herself up so she could turn off the light on the side table. She gave Finn a kiss and snuggled back into his side.

"Night Rach, love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.<p>

The sounding of the alarm woke Finn up with a jolt. He slammed his fist down on the snooze button and got cozy back under the covers. Then he felt a slight shove and he peeked out of one of his eyes.

"Get up, Finn." He heard a muffled voice say.

"But why?" Finn complained.

Rachel lifted her head from the pillow just to see Finn pull the sheets up and over his body. He needed to get up and get ready now so he'd make it in time to get their parents.

Rachel went for the obvious way of getting Finn up and moving. She'd arouse him. She pulled back the covers to hear him grunt in discontent. His head was in between the two pillows so she couldn't see his reaction. She straddled his waist and whipped the top pillow off his face. She crashed her lips to his as she felt his hands automatically go for her ass. She only had on a pair of panties and a tank top because of how hot it got in their apartment over night. Finn normally took advantage of that because it was easy to get her out of that little of clothing.

She could feel his prominent member against her inner thigh and decided that he was fully awake now. She pulled back and hopped off of him making her way to the bathroom. She glanced back and bit her bottom lip between her teeth. She gave Finn a little wave before shutting the bathroom door. She could hear his groan from inside the bathroom. She snickered to herself.

Finn took care of himself and hesitantly got up and put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He hates when Rachel does that. Gets him going and then just leaves. It's so frustrating. "Okay, you got what you wanted. I'm leaving to go get our parents."

Rachel stuck her head out of the bathroom door. "Thank you baby! See you soon." She blew him a kiss and shut the door. He heard the shower turn on and he wished at that moment he could just strip off his clothes and go join her.

He grabbed the keys and his jacket off the island and rushed down the stairs into his car. And off to the airport, he went.

* * *

><p>Finn wanted to bang his head against the steering wheel. He's been stuck in a car with all four of his 'parents' for about three hours because of the stupid holiday traffic. They keep asking him how work is and the band and his and Rachel's marriage and he's fine with talking about that but then they just <em>had<em> to go into the awkward stuff.

"So how's the sex life, Finn?" Hiram asks him nonchalantly as he nearly veers off the road. If he had been drinking something, he would have spit it out everywhere. Did one of Rachel's_ dads_ really just ask him that? In front of his _mom_?

He glances over at his mom in the passenger seat but she seems to be perplexed by her Kindle. He clears his throat awkwardly. "Um, good?" He says with an unsure tone.

"Oh Finn, you don't have to be embarrassed. I mean, it's a normal part of life. Everyone does it. We just want to know if you and Rachel intend on starting a family." Leroy adds.

Thankfully after that comment they pull in the apartment complex and he parks the car. Rachel owed him big time after that painful ride. She was _so_ taking them back to the airport. He offered to carry some of the heavier bags up the stairs. They all climbed the stairs to the apartment, Finn leading the way because no one else had been here yet.

They reached the door and it swung open unexpectedly as Rachel screamed and shoved past Finn to hug her dads. "Papa! Daddy! I'm so happy to see you!" She turned around and squealed. She threw her arms around Burt and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Burt! I missed you!" She then proceeded to squeeze Carole in a tight hug. "Carole, oh gosh, it's so good to see you! Come in, everyone! Make yourselves at home!"

It was 12:30 in the afternoon as Rachel ushered everyone into their apartment. Finn and the parents had eaten at the airport because Rachel did not have time to cook lunch and dinner so she instructed them to eat something light there and then they'd have the big Christmas dinner at her and Finn's place. Rachel showed everyone around their home while Finn tagged along in the back.

Kurt and Blaine arrived at the Hudson apartment around 1:30. They offered to take the parents on a brief tour of city while Finn and Rachel put the finishing touches on the meal.

When Kurt, Blaine, and the parents took off to venture the city, Finn jumped in the shower. Rachel finished perfecting the side dishes for the dinner tonight. Once Finn was dressed and ready, he came out to the kitchen to cook the turkey while Rachel went to put on her evening attire.

Finn placed the turkey in the oven after putting just the right amount of spices and marinated juices on it. He took his apron off just in time to turn around and suck in a huge breath. He eyed his gorgeous wife standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

It took everything he had in him not to go over to where she was standing and ravish her right there in the kitchen. She wore a deep red sparkly dress that cut off just above her knees. It was long sleeved with a v-neck that showed off a hint of her cleavage. She wore the golden charm bracelet he had gotten her on the 3rd day of Hanukkah. She had her hair pinned up in a delicate bun but let wisps of her bangs frame her face.

He took a few long strides towards her a planted a kiss full on the mouth. He felt her melt into his embrace. He pulled away reluctantly for air. "Rachel, you look absolutely stunning." He said sincerely.

"Thank you, Finn. You look pretty dapper yourself." She ran her hand down his chest.

He was dressed in black suit pants with a striped gray button down with a few of the top buttons undone. He knew it drove Rachel crazy in a good way so he decided to not go with the tie so he gets lucky tonight.

Finn and Rachel broke apart from their embrace to finish setting the table. The rest of the gang walked through the door just as dinner was being finished.

"Oh good! You're back! Everyone take a seat. Dinner will be served momentarily." Rachel made her way around the table filling everyone's glasses with chilled ice water.

The entire family took a seat at the dining room table as Finn brought out the already chopped up turkey. Rachel brought out the vegan substitute and all the sides. After saying a prayer lead by Burt, the family dug in. They talked on and on about what they had been doing over the past few months.

Nearing the end of their dinner, Rachel nodded her head at Finn signaling it was time to reveal their secret.

Finn clicked his fork against his wine glass and cleared his throat. "Rachel and I have some news."

The entire family looked on in anticipation. Finn briefly glanced at Rachel, her smile growing wider by the second.

"Rachel's pregnant." He said simply.

The family broke out in cheers and awes as they congratulated Finn and Rachel.

"So when is the little munchkin due?" Kurt inquired.

Rachel placed her hand on her still flat abdomen. "In August. I'm only about 5 weeks along but we are so excited!" She extended her other hand to place it over Finn's. He squeezed her hand back.

After cleaning off the dinner table, the family sat around the living room exchanging Christmas and Hanukkah gifts to one another. After hours of laughing, opening many presents, and creating memories, the parents were tired and decided to go to their respective bedrooms. Kurt and Blaine left to go back to their own apartment about 10 minutes away.

Rachel looked exhausted so Finn told her he'd take care of the rest of the dishes and she should go lay down. After finishing up the last dish, Finn turned off the kitchen light and headed back towards his bedroom.

He walked into the room and his jaw dropped. Rachel was leaning against the headboard in one of the sexiest Santa lingerie outfits he had ever seen in his life. He blinked a few more times just to make sure he wasn't imagining anything.

"Finny, I've been waiting." She said seductively as she bent her pointer finger and directed him to come towards the bed.

She crawled up on all fours to the edge and grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt once he reached the foot of the bed. She forcefully pressed her lips against his pushing her tongue against his teeth. He allowed her access into his mouth and their tongues battled. His hands came up into her hair and as he heard her groan into his mouth, the bulge in his pants grew larger.

"Now, we have to be quiet or else our parents will know what we're up to." Rachel instructed as she undid his dress pants and pushed them down. He kicked them hastily off his legs and began unbuttoning his shirt. She assisted him but became impatient and tugged the bottom up and over his head leaving him in just boxers.

She took hold of his shoulders and brought him back down onto the bed with her. Wrapping her legs around him, she felt his erection nudge her pulsating core making her moan in pleasure.

He reached around Rachel to find the zipper in the back. No such luck. She continued to kiss him fiercely but he became confused. "How the hell do you get this damn thing off?" He groaned, evidently frustrated.

She giggled and rolled onto her right side pointing to the zipper on the left.

"Oh." He said simply. Finn tugged the zipper down and freed her from the top of the Santa lingerie. She still had on this cute mini skirt that left nothing to the imagination so he simply unzipped that too. He pulled that off her and tossed it on the floor with the rest of their clothing. What was left on her, made him groan in anticipation. He had seen some of these in a Victoria's Secret catalog and always wanted her to get a naughty one. Well, she sure had. Rachel had on a pink and black polka-dotted ruffle thong that sported the saying 'No Peeking'.

Rachel smirked up at him as he eyed the tiny triangle covering her most intimate parts. He averted his eyes back to her breasts and took the left nipple into his mouth, carefully rubbing it between his teeth causing her to writhe underneath him. He then proceeded to swirl his tongue around her taunt nipple.

She gripped the bed sheets and then released them and ran her nails up and down Finn's bare back. His hand came up to pinch her other nipple that wasn't getting any attention. She squeezed her eyes shut as her mouth opened in an 'O' shape.

She got a hold of his head and brought him back up to her lips. She kissed him heatedly and whispered in his ear, "Take me, Finn."

He grabbed the small strings of her thong and pulled it down clearly not listening to the saying on it. Oh, he sure was peeking. He then did the same to his own underwear discarding them into the pile of the floor. Before he could position himself in an attempt to thrust into Rachel she sat up.

"Wait, let's try something else tonight. One of your favorites." She winked at him and got on all fours turning around slowly so that her dripping wet core was facing him. She looked back at him as he stood up slowly positioning himself in front of her entrance. He plunged into her as she screamed out his name in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Rach, uhhh" Finn moaned out as he pounded into her from behind. He gripped her waist and quickened up the pace.

Her breasts bounced back and forth as her entire body shifted with each thrust from Finn. He reached around her body and took one pebbled nipple in his hand and pinched it creating a delicious friction.

"Finn, harder, harder. I'm almost there…"

Finn continued to plunge his member into her again and again until he felt her walls contract around him and she released. He spilled his contents into her as they both collapsed on the king-sized bed.

Moments later Rachel's naked form suddenly bolted towards the bathroom. Finn panicked and rushed in after her to see her puking her guts out into the toilet. He kneeled behind her and pulled her hair out of her face. She continued for about three minutes of continuously puking and he felt bad for her as she dry-heaved into the toilet. She sat back and rose slowly, walking over to the sink.

Finn followed her still clutching her hair as she brushed her teeth thoroughly. When she finished she turned around and pulled Finn in for a tight hug. "Thank you, Finn. I don't know what I would have done without you here."

His heart hurt to think about that. What if he would have went off with his band, Basetrack, and left Rachel to deal with this on her own? She would have been covered in her own throw up and probably would have cried herself to sleep. He's so glad he decided to stay.

"Anything for you, baby."

With that, they lied back on their bed, still naked, and Rachel drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Finn kissed her temple and rested his chin above her head.

"Best Christmas Ever." He mumbled before falling asleep himself.


	7. It's a?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Glee and the characters are property of Ryan Murphy. This is merely for enjoyment!

A/N: Hello my loves! Welcome back to yet another chapter of my fic! And give a warm welcome back to jealous!Finn. I love it, I hope you do too. Please review if you get the chance! I absolutely adore reading them and they make me feel super special and happy. Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: It's a…<p>

"Babe, don't even bother bringing the camera this time. We both know you're going to forget to use it. I mean, it's happened every time we've went for the past four months."

Finn huffed. "Fine."

Rachel was now five months pregnant. They were visiting Dr. Jacoby today to determine the sex of their child.

It was a rainy April day as the couple made their way to the doctor's office. Finn pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. He ran over to Rachel's side and helped her out.

"Finn, I can still handle walking on my own. I'm not even that big yet." Rachel insisted.

"You can never be too sure, Rach. And it's both windy and slippery out here. I do not want you to fall and hurt yourself and the baby." Finn grabbed a hold of Rachel's forearm and she obliged just because she knew Finn was overprotective.

Ever since he watched some YouTube video of a pregnant woman falling in the street that became paralyzed and had a severe miscarriage, Finn was more paranoid than ever. He barely let Rachel turn on the television. And she had four more months of this.

Finn held an umbrella over both their heads as he guided Rachel to the door of the building. Right when he reached the door, he let go of Rachel's arm to open it so they could enter the hospital but he slipped and fell into the flower beds surrounding the entrance.

Rachel burst out laughing at the sight of Finn sinking into the wet soil on the ground next to the door. "I guess I'm not the one needing help walking these days."

"Oh sure," Finn pouted, "make fun of me all you want." He got up slowly brushing off his pants in the process but when he turned around to wipe off his ass, a horrified look crossed his features.

Rachel once again couldn't control herself when she saw what Finn had been looking at. "Ohhh myyy goddd!" Rachel gasped for air as she giggled uncontrollably.

Finn scowled. "It looks like I fucking _shit_ myself!"

Rachel ceased her laughter to chastise Finn. "Finn Hudson! This is a family-orientated place! Please watch your language" She gave him a stern look.

"Rachel, do you see this? What the hell am I gonna do! I can't go in there like this!" Finn exclaimed pointing to the huge brown spot on the back of his pants.

Rachel pondered and came up with a solution. "Come on Finny, let's get inside. I have an idea." Rachel smiled and grabbed his arm leading him through the automatic doors of the building.

"What is it, Rach?" Finn looked down at his pregnant wife confused.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Finn was beyond embarrassed. Sure, he was now in the privacy of the examining room with Rachel instead of out in the waiting room where people could stare but <em>seriously<em>? _This_ was Rachel's idea?

"Rachel," Finn pleaded, "I can't go back out there like this! I'll be completely humiliated!" He looked down out the tightly-fitted hospital gown surrounding his gigantic body. Since they were at a gynecologist, they obviously only had women's gowns so it was either this or keep the shitty pants on. He didn't know which was worse.

"It's not that bad Finn." Finn gave her a skeptical look. "I swear. Would I lie to you?" Rachel tugged her own hospital gown over her head covering her small baby bump. She struggled to get it over her head and once she did her hair flew in all different directions. She sighed in frustration as she began combing through her hair with her hands. "These damn gowns!" She cursed.

"Hey now. What happened to no cursing in public places and in front of our baby?" Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Don't test me Finn," She pointed her finger at him. "I have hormones and I'm not afraid to use 'em."

Finn held his hands up in surrender. He changed the subject. "So what do you think it is babe?"

Rachel placed both hands around her protruding stomach. "I don't know. It's hard to tell. I read some of the books we got and they say that for a boy you usually have a rounder circle-shaped stomach rather than oval shaped for a girl. So I'm thinking it's a girl."

"Well I think it's a boy then." Rachel narrowed her eyes at Finn.

"You just want to disagree with me."

"Yep, pretty much." Finn gave her a cheesy smile.

"You're completely contemptible and deplorable, Finn Hudson." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him to read a magazine.

"And you're the most beautiful and perfect woman in the entire world, Rachel Hudson."

"Oh give me a break." Rachel flipped through the magazine completely ignoring Finn's loving gaze.

They both lifted their heads when they heard a knock on the door. "Knock, knock! The doctor's in!" Dr. Jacoby opened the door further and stood there. Finn had really come to like Dr. Jacoby. Sure he had been a bit cynical at first but over the past few months of getting to know him better, this guy was actually pretty cool. So Finn was totally okay with him checking out his wife's lady parts.

"And if you don't mind, I have a new intern who will be joining us today! That is, as long as you're okay with that." Dr. Jacoby glanced at both Finn and Rachel for their approval.

Finn nodded and Rachel said, "Of course, that's perfectly okay with us!"

"Dr. Silverstein, please come in!" A young man with blonde, wavy hair around Finn and Rachel's age walked through the door.

Finn instantly froze. What the _actual_ fuck? You've _got_ to be kidding me! Couldn't it have been a woman or an unattractive man or-or better yet a fucking old hag? No, of course not. The universe played against him so his wife got the hottest fucking doctors in New York City. Good fucking Lord, and here he is sitting in a women's hospital gown.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hudson, I'm Dr. Silverstein," He shook Rachel's hand as she smiled up at him from the examining table. "Currently attending Cornell University and interning here at New York Presbyterian Hospital."

"Wow," Rachel breathed out. "How incredible! Cornell? That's a very prestigious university. You must be very intelligent."

Finn glared daggers at both Rachel and the new douche as they continued their greetings. Was Rachel _flirting_ with this guy? What the fuck. Now he was pissed.

Finn cleared his throat loudly. All three of them looked over to his side of the room. He instantly became self-conscious because of his current state.

"Oh you have to excuse my husband's wardrobe doctors. He had a bit of an accident."

Both of the men burst out into a fit of laughter. "No, no, no. Rachel gave you the wrong idea! I—"

"Oh Mr. Hudson, no need for an explanation!" Dr. Silverstein chuckled.

Finn decided to keep his mouth shut. Dr. Douchestein is such an asshole. Finn needed to focus on the positives. He was here with _his_ wife to find out the gender of _their_ baby. Rachel's laugh pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked across the room to see Rachel lying down on the table with her feet positioned in the stirrups chatting with Dr. Douchestein. Dr. Jacoby was between her legs with one hand searching around her lady parts, he assumed.

Finn was pissed that Dr. Douchestien and Rachel were getting all chatty-chatty but to be honest, he was glad that he was up near her head. Far away from her intimate parts that only he gets to look at. Well, and Dr. Jacoby but whatever.

"Dr. Silverstein, please come take a look at this. Rachel has a very prominent opening so we have the ability of slightly seeing her Bartholin's gland beneath the vaginal opening." Dr. Jacoby instructed.

Oh no. Finn abruptly stood up from her seat and raced across the room grabbing a hold of Dr. Silverstein's arm faster than he even though possible.

"Finn!" He heard Rachel shriek.

"Excuse me Dr. Jacoby but I don't feel comfortable with Dr. Frankenstein seeing Rachel's…stuff." Finn explained.

"It's Silverstein!" Both Dr. Silverstein and Rachel shouted at the same time.

Rachel sticking up for the douchey doctor angered Finn. His grip on Dr. Doucheface's arm tightened. "Finn, calm down! It's part of his job!"

"And how mature we are Mr. Hudson. Rachel's 'stuff'?" Dr. Silverstein chimed in with a devilish smirk, "What are we? 10th graders? How about you go back to high school and learn the proper terminology and then come back into this room when you're ready?"

That stung. Finn released his arm and crinkled his forehead. He knew he was never the smartest guy. It's basically what always made him think he was never good enough for Rachel. It haunted him everyday and now this douche made him feel like utter shit.

"Excuse me Dr. Silverstein, but my husband is a very smart man! You know what, I don't feel very comfortable with you in this room anymore so if you don't mind the door's over there," Rachel pointed, "See yourself out please and maybe you'll get the chance to look at someone else's _stuff_ later."

Finn looked on in shock as he felt his heart swell inside his chest. Rachel was pretty much the most awesome person in the entire world.

Dr. Silverstein glared at both Rachel and Finn as he marched over to the door. Finn could have sworn he saw him give them the finger as the door came to a close.

"I'm so sorry about that Finn and Rachel," Dr. Jacoby apologized. "Let me go sign him out of this hospital immediately because that is simply unacceptable. Excuse me, I'll be back momentarily." Dr. Jacoby rose from his chair and walked out of the room.

Rachel let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. She gazed over at Finn to find him staring at her lovingly. "What?"

Finn gave her his signature crooked smile. "Nothing. I just really, love you."

Rachel smiled and puckered her lips. She gave him puppy dog eyes while making kissy noises. Finn sauntered over to Rachel and bent down bringing his lips over hers. He gently cupped her face and kissed her slowly. After breaking apart, he rested his forehead on hers.

"You do realize how awesome you are, right Rach? And you defending me and telling off Dr. Douchemover was all kinds of sexy." He murmured before closing the gap once again and giving her a simple, heartfelt kiss.

They broke apart again and Rachel sat up taking her legs out of the stirrups. She swung her legs around so she was sitting comfortably on the edge of the table. "Oh yeah? Well I don't like it when people insinuate that my husband is an idiot because I know for a fact he is far from it."

Finn pulled his chair from across the room and placed it beside the table. Not a minute later, Dr. Jacoby returned. "I'm sorry about that. Now that that's taken care of, let's see what we've got in Rachel's uterus!"

Much like last time, Dr. Jacoby squeezed the gel onto Rachel's stomach and moved the ultrasound wand around until an image appeared on the screen. Rachel gripped Finn's hand in anticipation.

Finn and Rachel looked on in astonishment at how much their baby had grown. They could make out most of the body parts before Dr. Jacoby even pointed them out.

"Would you guys like to know what it is? Or would you rather wait?" Dr. Jacoby questioned the parents-to-be.

"We'd like to know Doctor." Rachel said confidently. She briefly glanced at Finn and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Alrighty, well looks like we have a penis! It's a boy!"

Rachel gasped and let out an elated sob. She covered her mouth with her free hand and squeezed her eyes shut as the tears trickled down her face. Finn brought their laced hands up to his mouth and repeatedly kissed the back of hers while the tears gathered in his eyes.

A little boy. Finn could already see himself teaching their little man how to play football in the backyard or showing him how to fix up a car properly. To say he was excited to see their child would be the understatement of the century.

Neither of them noticed when Dr. Jacoby slipped out of the room but they could care less. Both Finn and Rachel stared at the screen with their little baby boy on it in complete awe.

"I've never seen anything so perfect." Rachel whispered almost inaudibly.

"I have," Finn whispered back. "She's right here in front of me. She's the reason he's so perfect."

Rachel's mouth curved into a breathtaking smile. "I hope he's just like you, Finn, because you're perfect too."

With that, Rachel cleaned off herself and changed back into her normal clothes. Finn decided to ditch the hospital gown and pull his dirty pants back on, much to his own dismay. The couple walked out to the front desk where they collected their pictures and footage of their son and scheduled the next appointment.

Walking out through the automatic doors, Rachel stops suddenly. Her hands clutch both sides of her stomach.

"What's wrong, Rach?" Finn asks alarmed. He rushes over to her and places his hand on the small of her back.

She grabs a hold of his other hand and places it right on her swollen belly. He feels a tiny vibration and looks up with a smile on his face.

"Is-is that?" Rachel nods while biting her lip to hid her award-winning smile.

"Our baby boy is getting excited!" Rachel exclaims as they continue walking hand-in-hand back to the car. "And a little bit hungry."

"Well I think I can fix that. Where to, baby?"

Rachel rubs her stomach slowly as she considers her choices. "Hmm, I'm craving some juicy, crispy, and mouth-watering Kentucky Fried Chicken!" Rachel instinctively licks her lips just thinking about it.

Finn halts right before they reach the car to look down at her like she had two heads. "But babe, what about the whole vegan pregnancy diet?"

"That got screwed over when I went to the mall the other day." Rachel stated simply. "This damn boy is most definitely your son, I merely walked past McDonald's and couldn't resist." She sighed.

Finn had never been so proud. And his son wasn't even here yet.


	8. Exes and Ohs

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Glee and the characters are property of Ryan Murphy. This is merely for enjoyment!

A/N: Hey faithful readers! I am so so so so sorry it's been so long for an update! I hope you all are still interested in the story! I've just been so busy with school and exams so I've found like no time to write. I hope this chapter makes up for my lost time and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading, you guys are what keep me going. Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Exes and Ohs<p>

_2 months later_

"Ouch!"

Rachel wobbled to the opposite side of the kitchen to grab a paper towel to put on her cut. "Damn mail." She huffed to herself while lifting her finger up to examine the damage.

She had been going through the mail carefully but when she saw a letter from Jesse St. James, she went all Jackie Chan on that piece of paper which resulted in a very nasty paper cut.

She cleaned the cut up, plastered a band aid on top, and rushed back to where the letter sat partially opened. What on earth could _Jesse_ want? Rachel pondered for awhile, noticing that it was addressed to 'Rachel Berry' and was originally sent to her father's home. Did he really think she was still living there?

To say she was nervous to see what this envelope held in it was an understatement. Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and tore open the other side. She pulled out a letter and unfolded it. Lo and behold, there was Jesse's perfectly girly penmanship. She never felt so sick in her life. With much hesitation, she slowly began to read the letter:

_My dearest Rachel,_

_I've missed you so much. I'm not entirely sure this is where you'll be living because it's been a few years but it's my best shot at attempting to find you once again. I've been so surprised not seeing your name in bright lights. Where did your dreams of being on Broadway go? I always thought of you as someone who would never give up on something you cared so deeply about. Although, you and I, Rachel, we are one in the same. That's exactly what I always thought of myself, too, as someone who would never give up. But I did. And you did. We gave up on us. Twice. It's the one thing I regret more than anything. Well, besides not trying out for that role on Broadway my freshman year of college that I knew I could get, but that's beside the point. I'm writing this to tell you, I'm giving you another shot to be with me. Someone who will be twice, no, three thousand times the man that idiot of a boyfriend you had in high school was. Flint, was it? Something like that. I know you've moved on to bigger and greener pastures than him because you're Rachel Berry and you will not let anything slow you down. That's why I'm the perfect candidate for your love and affection. I'm as up to speed on everything as you are, well, probably more. We both know I'm much more intelligent but we won't get into that now. Here's my number when you decide that I am in fact the one you want to and are supposed to be with: 555-4232. Hope to be hearing from you soon, my cupcake._

_Your first and only true love,_

_Jesse St. James_

Rachel's mouth hung open for what seemed like an eternity. What. A. _Jackass._

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Rachel began talking out loud to herself while pacing around the apartment. "First off, Rachel Berry does not and did not give up on her dreams. She is on a leave of absence! Also, of course I gave up on our relationship you dipshit! You're a big asshole who only cares about yourself and NO I do not and never ever will want another 'shot' with you. Ugh, it makes me sick just thinking about being with that, that _thing._"

Rachel continues shouting at the letter. "Oh! And if he thinks he's even one fraction of a _decimal _the man that Finn is, yes it's _Finn_, then he has officially gone crazy! And who does he think he is saying he's smarter than me? Oh yeah, I'm sure that's why the dumbass failed college and had to dropout and come back groveling to me! This man is so-so-so _frustrating_!"

"Cupcake? CUPCAKE?" She screeched. "Where did _that_ come from? He never even called me that! And that's just so degrading and-and _disgusting_!"

Rachel stomped angrily back into the kitchen, letter firmly held in her hand, and just shook it back and forth hoping it would just disappear. All of sudden, she heard the keys jingling in the lock at the front door. Oh no. Finn. She couldn't show him this! He would blow it way out of proportions and probably attempt to find Jesse and beat the living crap out of him. Although Rachel did hate Jesse's guts, she doesn't want Finn to be so barbaric and childish.

As quickly as a 7-month pregnant woman could, Rachel grabbed the envelope, shoved the letter in and wobbled back to their bedroom. She shoved the letter in the back corner of her sock drawer just as she heard her name being called.

"Rach? Rachel? Where are you?"

She took a deep breath, composed herself, and walked down the hallway, hand placed on her aching back. She approached the end of the hallway and peeked out. She saw Finn setting his briefcase on the island in the kitchen.

About a week or so after finding out the sex of their baby, Finn had gotten a call from Lakeview Middle School who needed an interim English teacher for the 7th grade because the original teacher was taking a leave of absence. Finn was so happy and excited to finally have a job. Whenever he came home, he was in the best of moods which made Rachel so proud of him for finally reaching his full potential in doing what he loves.

Rachel padded out to the kitchen once she saw Finn turn his back to examine the mail spewed out across the countertop. She crept up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"AH!" Finn jumped, "Jesus Christ, Rachel, you scared the shit outta me! I thought you were at the store or something cause you didn't answer when I was calling your name!"

Rachel giggled softly. "Finn. Language." She moved around him and began separating the mail into two piles: one for bills and important papers and the others go in the trash.

Finn grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat on the opposite side of the island facing Rachel. He took a sip and set the bottle on the counter, "How was your day, baby?"

Rachel looked up nervously. She hated lying to Finn more than anything. She just wanted to blurt out, 'JESSE MAILED ME A LETTER AND I'M FREAKING OUT.' But, she didn't. And she couldn't.

"Alright. You know, same old, same old." She looked him in the eye for a brief second but averted her eyes, going back to sorting the mail.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. Rachel's always excited when he gets home. She usually asks him how his day was but not today. How weird. "Oh." He said simply taking another swig of his beer.

Rachel bit her lip. She knew Finn could sense her nervousness and the awkward tension. 'Come on, Rachel, you're an actress. Act natural.' Rachel scolded herself. She shook her head slightly and put an award-winning smile on face.

"Oh! Silly me! How was your day today, Finny?"

Finn felt relieved. Rachel seemed back to normal. It was probably the hormones making her crazy. He always forgot about those.

He folded his hands and placed them on the table in front of him, tilted his head, and gave Rachel an extremely cheesy smile.

"What?" Rachel said with a laugh while turning around the throw away the junk mail. She returned back to the island and mirrored how Finn was sitting. She narrowed her eyes at him knowingly. "Have you done something naughty Finn Hudson?"

"Of course not, Rachel Hudson. Why would I ever do such a thing?"

She shrugged and awaited his response.

"Alright, here it goes. I have amazing news. I know it's kind of last minute but it means so much to me. Babe, tonight is an end of the school year ceremony for sixth through eighth grade. The teachers present awards to the kids and the kids vote for their favorite teacher from each grade. Principal Wells really wants me to go even though I've only been there for two months because apparently the kids have taken a liking to me. And if I'm not there some other teacher will have to present my award to Johnny, you know, the kid I've told you about."

Rachel remembered. Johnny was the one Finn talked about the most. He said that Johnny reminded him so much of himself and even told Finn that Rachel was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen after seeing a picture of her on Finn's desk at school. He was superb at English and always tried his hardest. Finn believed he was his and Rachel's child from an alternate universe because he was the perfect combination of the two of them.

"So, can we go? Please? I know I should've told you like two weeks ago but I kept forgetting and, and..." She pressed her finger to his lips to keep him from babbling and Finn looked at Rachel with hopeful eyes.

"Of course we can go, Finn. I wouldn't let you miss it for the world."

"Yes!" Finn jumped up and ran around to the other side of the island. He grabbed a hold of Rachel's perfect face and planted a deep kiss on her awaiting lips. He pulled back to catch his breath and leaned his forehead against hers. "Thanks, Rach. You're the best."

She pulled back and brushed her hand through his messy hair intertwining her hands behind his neck. "I know." She sent him a wink.

"And how is our little man today?" Finn placed both his hands on Rachel's large belly. "Only two more months." He whispered.

Rachel smiled. "He's pretty active today actually. He misses having his daddy at home everyday, don't cha baby boy?" Rachel lowered his eyes onto her swollen abdomen and placed her hands directly over Finn's. They both felt a slight kick.

"I guess he does," Finn lowered himself so his face was in parallel position to Rachel's stomach. "But daddy has to make some money so our little man isn't running around naked." He lifted up Rachel's tank top and sweetly kissed the center of her belly.

He proceeded to look up to Rachel's face to see her staring right back at him. He continued to roll her tank top up until she was lifting her arms allowing him to completely take it off. He ducked in for another kiss but Rachel moved to the side. Finn pulled back confused.

"You ain't getting any of this," Rachel pointed to her body, "unless you catch me first!" She took off as fast as her feet and seven month pregnant body could take her.

"Hey! Get back here!" Finn basically took about three giant steps to reach her and scooped her up in his arms bridal style relishing in the cute squeal that escaped Rachel's mouth.

"Finn! I probably weigh like 400 pounds! Put me down before you hurt yourself!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh please," Finn scoffed. "You're as light as a feather pregnant or not." She gave him a 100-watt smile while resting her head on his shoulder. "And so fucking hot." He added with a growl.

She lifted her head and pursed her lips. "What did I do to deserve you?"

They entered the bedroom and Finn slowly laid her down on her back and crawled on top of her. "The better question is, what did _I_ do to deserve_ you_?" He attacked her neck with sweet kisses as the sound of her giggles filled the apartment.

* * *

><p>It's been two hours. Two whole hours of trying to convince her and he still hasn't succeeded.<p>

"_Rachel_," Finn groaned, "For the umpteenth time, you look absolutely gorgeous in anything."

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, just STOP." Her back was facing towards him and her tiny fists were clenched together as she stared skeptically into her closet. She whipped around to face him and her face was red. "Why can't you just understand that I'm fat? Why do you have to lie to me all the time, Finn? Just freaking tell me the truth!" The tears began welling up in her eyes, "It's the least you can do after spewing this at me on such short notice!" She threw her hands up dramatically.

"I told you I was sorry about that! I meant to tell you earlier but I forgot! It's what people do, Rachel! It's called being human!"

"That's it. That's it. I can't go." She crossed her arms over her chest and began shaking her head back and forth.

"Rachel, _please_, you can't just _not_ leave the house for the next two months! Why can't you just believe me? You're so fucking beautiful it hurts! What will it take to convince you?" Finn pleaded.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Because it's not true! Do you see this?" She motions towards her half-naked body, "This is no where near sexy or beautiful or even pretty. I'll just embarrass you, so you might as well go by yourself."

"You're. Pregnant." Finn emphasized. "You're not fat, obese, overweight, or whatever else your crazy, hormonal, alter-ego self wants to say." Finn regretted saying all of that once he saw the look on her face. "No-no-no, wait, that's not what I meant," Rachel ran off towards the bathroom, "Rachel! Wait-" She slammed the door in his face.

"Fuck." Finn whispered as he rubbed his face with his hands. He walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, defeated.

Maybe if he picked out an outfit, it would show how much he cared and how much he really wanted her to go with him. Well, he was no fashionista but he could at least try, right? It sure couldn't get any worse.

He began opening her drawers and when he got to the top drawer something caught his eye as he sifted through her socks. A ripped open white envelope. He grabbed it out and pushed the drawer closed.

He flipped it over to the front side and his blood began to boil. Jesse St. _fucking_ James? What the hell was he doing sending letters to Rachel? And why the fuck didn't she tell him about it? Why was she hiding it?

He ripped the letter out and began reading it. After finishing it completely, he never felt sicker. He threw both the envelope and the letter onto their bedroom floor and stormed towards to bathroom door. Forgetting all about their previous fight, he banged his fist against the door over and over again. "Rachel! Open this door right now!" He yelled.

No response.

"Rachel! NOW!" Finn could feel his face becoming beet red. Still no response. He could hear her breathing hard behind the door so he knew she was still in there.

"Fine! Don't answer me but it seems that I'm not the only so-called liar in this household!" He began to walk away but hears the turn of the doorknob and quickly turns back around.

"What did you call me?" She questions, taking in shaky breaths.

"You heard me, Rachel." He shakes his head and walks back into the bedroom.

"Don't you walk away from me, Finn!" Rachel waddles after him with a pointed finger but when she reaches the bedroom she sees Finn holding a white envelope with the all-to-familiar writing of her name.

"You wanna tell me what this is?" Finn's teeth are clenched together as he holds up the dreaded envelope.

"Finn, it's not what it looks like, it-"

Finn cuts her off. "What? What does it look like, Rachel? That you got some, some letter from Jesse? And your first instinct is to _hide_ it from me instead of tell me? Were you ever gonna tell me? Or just keep it as a secret?"

"I was going to! Trust me! I just got it today and I was so-so scared and confused and I didn't want you to do anything irrational like go beat him up or something! It's harmless and not a big deal and I'm not responding, Finn. I'm not." She walked towards him and touched him lightly. "Y-you have to believe me, Finn."

Finn swallowed hard and tried not to meet her eye directly. He sighed, "I don't know, Rachel. I don't understand why you had to hide it from me if it's not a big deal…"

Rachel looked at him with pleading eyes. "I-I just…"

"You know, I think I'm just gonna go take a walk and then head to my ceremony." Finn grabbed his jacket off the bedroom chair and exited the bedroom. He could hear Rachel's delicate feet padding behind him.

"Finn! Finn! Please don't go! Talk to me about this, just-just," Rachel grabbed his arm.

"Rachel, I-I gotta go clear my mind and then I gotta get to the school. I'm sorry, we'll talk later. You didn't want to go anyways, so this is better." He bent down and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Just let me fully explain!" She still had a firm grip on his arm.

That made Finn angry. "Stubborn? Me? Rachel, _you're_ the one who wasn't listening to me telling you how beautiful you looked and I was not the one lying! _You_ were being the stubborn one!"

He opened the door and walked out pulling the door closed behind him but before it could shut Rachel grabbed a hold of it.

"Fine!" Rachel shouted outside the apartment door as she watched Finn descend down the stairs. "Go! You're right! I didn't want to go anyway!" She stepped back inside and slammed the door shut.

Chest heaving from screaming, she let out a silent sob and allowed her shoulders to shake uncontrollably. Rachel slid down the back of the door and sat on the ground. She screwed up. Why couldn't she just have told Finn the truth inside of hide the letter like a stupid teenage girl?

Rachel didn't know how she was going to fix this but she needed to think of something. And fast.


	9. Making it right

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Glee and the characters are property of Ryan Murphy. This is merely for enjoyment!

A/N: Tada! Another update! Quick, I know! Don't get too used to it though, haha. Well I've brought back some drama courtesy of last chapter and here's the beginning of the healing process. I hope you enjoy and once again, thank you so so so so much for reading this story! It means the world to me! I believe this is the longest chapter I've written and I really like it so I hope you guys do too!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Making it right<p>

Finn stares out the front window of his car at the rain lightly coming down from the sky. He's sitting in the parking lot of the school and can't find the energy to even walk in let alone have to go make a speech. He _hates_ fighting with Rachel more than anything but he was just so pissed he had to leave.

He doesn't understand. He doesn't get why she would do that. She claims it means nothing and it's not a big deal but if it wasn't, why would she hide it? Does she still have feelings for the douche?

He grips the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white and squeezes his eyes shut thinking about how much it hurt back in high school when she was with Jesse. He was the douche back then. Telling Rachel he didn't want to be with her and that he had to go out and live his 'rockstar' destiny. Good move, Finn. Because of that dumbass move he had to painfully watch Rachel date that son of a bitch for months. Watching Jesse make Rachel smile, _his_ smile. Watching Jesse make Rachel laugh and dream big. Watching from afar nearly killed him.

He remembers when he walked through the choir room door to see her reading music by the piano the day after he lost his virginity. He remembers his heart breaking when he asked her how her night with Jesse went and she shrugged it off saying it was no big deal; she didn't know why she was so worried about it anyway. He just wanted to go up and beat the shit out of the dude for touching her body, making her scream his name, making love to her when_ he_ was supposed to be the one doing that. And he remembers blatantly lying to her saying he was waiting for the right person, obviously her.

But all that was in the past. Rachel was his. They had a baby on the way, he had to remember that.

He let go of the wheel and opened his eyes. Running a hand through his hair, he took the keys out of the ignition and opened the car door. He walked slowly towards the building and as he reached the door and pulled it open, he left all his troubles outside.

He needed to be happy tonight. If not for Rachel, then for the kids.

* * *

><p><em>What have I done?<em>

_I wish I could run, away from this ship going under._

_Just trying to help,_

_Hurt everyone else._

_Now I feel the weight of the world is,_

_On my shoulders._

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down._

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things._

_I just wanna fix it somehow._

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right._

_To get it right._

Rachel sits in the bathtub while singing the song she remembers writing all those years ago. It fits the situation she's currently in perfectly. She remembers the pain she felt when Quinn told her that she gets heartbroken. She can hear Quinn's voice echoing in the back of her mind saying those venomous words that made her break down and write this painful song, "Rachel, if you keep looking for that happy ending, you are never gonna get it right."

Funny thing is, she did get it right. Until now. Once again, she let Jesse have some influence over her. She knew now she should've just told Finn the truth right away. She made this stupid letter a bigger deal than it needed to be.

Rachel felt a small kick inside of her. She looked down at her stomach protruding out of the bubbles in the bathtub and placed her hands on her bump. "What's up my little man?" She spoke softly. "Momma screwed up. Daddy's mad at her and she doesn't know what to do."

Another kick.

"I miss him too, sweetie. I need to make this right. I need to get to that ceremony!" Rachel got a sudden burst of determination and got out of the bathtub. She toweled herself off and went into the bedroom.

She quickly pulled a dark purple dress out of her closet and slipped it on. It had a bit of a v-neck, reached just below her knees, and had short sleeves. She causally looked in the mirror and tilted her head to the side. No matter what she thought, she knew Finn would say she looked beautiful. She had let her hormones get the best of her, once again.

Rachel hurried into the bathroom to apply a bit of makeup and to straighten her hair. She glanced at the clock while putting in her earrings and noticed it said 6:35. The ceremony started at 7 and she had no idea when Finn was saying his speech.

She rushed out to the door and grabbed for the keys on the hook. She felt nothing but air. She looked to her left to find the keys gone. She let out a sigh of discontent when she realized Finn, of course, had taken the car.

"Crap. Crap. _Crap_."

What was she going to do now? She could take the subway but she knew Finn would kill her because of how dangerous it is. She could call a taxi but that would take forever.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She waddled into the kitchen and grabbed the phone hitting number four on the speed dial.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring.

"Kurt! I need a favor. It's urgent!"

"Ah! My favorite diva! Rachel! How are you?" He inquired.

"NOT NOW KURT! IF YOU DON'T GET YOU ASS OVER TO MY APARTMENT IN ABOUT FIVE MINUTES, YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF A SEVERELY HORMONAL PREGNANT WOMAN. AND YOU WILL NOT LIKE IT." Rachel screamed into the phone and hung up. She rushed back into the bedroom to put on a necklace and get some shoes.

She looked at her selection of necklaces and one caught her eye. It was her 'Finn' necklace on the very back hook of her jewelry holder. She smiled to herself and reached back to pull it out. She held the delicate piece of jewelry in her hands and reminisced for a few brief moments before clasping it around her neck.

Rachel stood in front of the closet and contemplated which shoes would look best. She definitely didn't want heels because of her pregnant state so she glanced at her flats section. They were situated on the top shelf in a neat row, just how Rachel liked them.

She spotted a striped silver pair that would accent the deep purple and match her necklace perfectly. She stood on her tippy-toes and reached out to get them.

No such luck.

"_Shit_." She cursed aloud. Finn always got her flats for her because she was too short to reach them.

She attempted once more, extending her entire arm as far as it would go. Nope. She looked back and forth around the room to find a way to access the shoes on the top shelf. Her eyes met the chair at the desk on the far side of the room. She dragged the chair over and placed it directly in front of the closet.

Rachel slowly got up on it and reached out to grab the pair of shoes. Much to her horror the chair began to wobble. Her eyes widened as she attempted to maintain her balance.

'Come on, Rachel,' She thought to herself, 'you danced for 18 years, you can _do_ this.'

She closed her eyes and thought of her center point just like Ms. Lucy, her 1st dance instructor, taught her to. She found balance and opened her eyes while smiling. Success!

"Yes!" She shouted as she finally got a hold of the shoes. Just as she pulled them back into her chest, she heard someone clear their throat.

She turned her head to the side and found Kurt standing in the doorway to the bedroom with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.

"You do know Finn would kill you if he saw what you were doing right now."

She ignored the comment and climbed down from the chair. "Kurt! Oh my gosh, I've never been so glad to see you! Let's go!" She slipped on her shoes and rushed past him grabbing her purse along the way.

"Wait! Rachel! Where even are we going?" Kurt jogged down the hallway behind her as she speed walked.

"I'll explain in the car. What time is it?" Rachel questioned while walking out of the apartment and quickly down the stairs of the building.

"6:50? What is happening Rachel? You're not in labor are you? I thought you were due in August!"

"I am! Just get in the car, Kurt!" Rachel went around to the passenger side and hopped in.

Kurt hopped into the car as well but began to panic. "Wait, you are what? In labor? We need to call Finn and why isn't he home an-"

"JUST DRIVE KURT!"

Kurt clamped his mouth shut, put the car into reverse, and sped out of the parking lot as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>"Come on. Come on. <em>Come on<em>." Rachel whined while hitting her palms against the dashboard of Kurt's car repeatedly.

"Rachel, please stop! You're making me nervous that you're going to jump out of the chair and just sprint to the middle school. There's a lot of traffic but we're almost there, don't worry." Kurt glanced briefly at Rachel as she sat back in the seat and took a deep breath.

"I know. I'm sorry Kurt. I just, I _can't_ miss it. And it's already 7:10 because of this damn traffic and-and…" She didn't finish her sentence and let her head fall back against the headrest. "I just don't know what I'm going to do Kurt." Rachel whispered.

"Hey, I know Finn just about as well as you and I know for a fact that man is head over heels in love with you. Don't you worry your pretty little head, you guys will be just fine. You'll work through this. All relationships have problems." Kurt looked at Rachel and gave her a small reassuring smile.

They made a right into the parking lot and Kurt pulled up to the front entrance of the school. He put the car in park and turned to look at Rachel who had her hands placed on her baby bump and was staring intently at the door.

"Go in there and get your man."

Rachel turned her head towards Kurt and smiled gratefully. "Thanks Kurt. I owe you one." She kissed his cheek and got out of the car.

Just before she entered the building she turned around and waved to her best friend. He smiled, waved back, and drove off.

Rachel took a deep breath and opened the door, silently praying that she hadn't missed Finn's speech.

* * *

><p>Finn's palms were sweating like crazy.<p>

He was up next and although he knew what he was going to say, he was still so nervous. And the one thing that calmed him down wasn't even there, Rachel. At that moment, he really wished she was. Whenever his eyes met hers from afar, he instantly relaxed. So when he's up on that stage and cannot find her eyes in the crowd, he might have a panic attack.

Finn shook his head. 'Man up Hudson!' He silently cursed himself just as he heard Principal Wells' voice again.

"Up next we have a fresh face who was only hired about two months ago but the children have taken to him like a fish to water," She cracked a smile and made eye contact with him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Finn Hudson."

The crowd of parents and students erupted in applause as he made his way up to the podium to speak. Once his feet touched the stage, he could feel the bright lights burn through his clothes. It had to be one hundred degrees on that stage.

He finally made it to the podium after walking for what seemed like miles and cleared his throat. He stood there and looked out into the crowd of people waiting for him to talk. He nervously fixed his tie and began.

"Back in high school, I never would've dreamed of being up here. On this stage. In front of so many wonderful parents and administrators who gave me the opportunity to educate their children and students. I feel so blessed to have accomplished all that I have and to be honored with such a privilege as teaching." He glanced out into the sea of faces and did not recognize one.

Finn continued. "I was never a dreamer. I never believed that I could achieve such a thing. I was sure that I was destined to work in a tire shop for the rest of my life back in my hometown of Lima, Ohio. I wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but one thing can change a person forever. And that one thing that changed me was my wife, Rachel."

Just as Finn said her name, she walked through the doors of the auditorium. She jerked her head up to the stage at Finn and around at the people, expecting them to be staring directly at her. But they were not. Finn didn't even notice her, actually. Was he talking about her in his speech? She slowly made her way down the aisle trying to find an empty seat. She finally found one and sat down next to a tall boy with black hair and freckles.

She could feel him staring at her. She turned her head slightly and gave him an uneasy smile. He smiled back and turned his attention back to Finn on stage. She did the same.

"She made me want to be a better person. She's the one that inspired me and believed in me and _knew_ that I could do better than that tire shop. Being with Rachel makes me feel like I can accomplish and conquer anything. She's the reason I'm here with you tonight and the reason I'm an educator to your children. So, I'd like to thank my wife, who unfortunately couldn't be here tonight, because without her, I'd be no where."

Rachel's eyes began to fill with tears. She couldn't believe Finn dedicated a part of his speech to her. She always knew Finn was so grateful to have her because of how she pushed him to achieve the impossible but she never thought he'd say that to a room full of parents and his bosses.

Finn laughed awkwardly making Rachel smile as she wiped away her tears. "Well, that's enough of that. Let's get onto the fun part, shall we? The kids!" Finn gave a little whoop and the sixth, seventh, and eighth graders erupted in applause and cheers. She briefly glanced around her and smiled because of how much they enjoyed and genuinely loved Finn.

"As some of you may know, I'm a new interim seventh grade English teacher here at Lakeview but I've gotten to know some of your kids so well. Even if they aren't in seventh grade, I've been helping out with the music program here so I know some from other grades. I'm been extremely impressed with the work ethic the students at this school show and I'm really glad to be taking a part in their educational journey. So without further ado, I present to you the award for Best English Student from Mr. Hudson's classes."

Finn does a small drum roll on the podium which makes Rachel laugh and roll her eyes because that is something Finn would do. "The award goes to, Johnny Hartman! Come on up here bud!" Finn said with enthusiasm as he scanned the crowd for Johnny.

Much to Rachel's surprise the young boy next to her with the black hair stood up and politely said, "Excuse me, miss."

She stood so he could get by and once he passed she averted her eyes back to Finn on the stage who was staring directly at her.

Her heart skipped a beat as she slowly felt for the seat behind her so she could sit back down. She kept her eyes on Finn while he did the same and he gave her his small crooked smile that made her heart melt in her chest.

She gave him a small smile in return and tucked a few hairs behind her ear as he broke eye contact to turn towards Johnny who was now walking across the stage to accept his award.

Once Johnny reached Finn they shook hands and Finn handed him a certificate. Johnny waved out to the crowd and suddenly made eye contact with Rachel. He smiled at her and sent her a wink.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and glanced around her. He had to be winking at his girlfriend or mother or someone around her. He didn't even _know_ her. She must have been imagining things.

"Alright," Finn clapped his hands together, "I believe that is it for the seventh grade awards so onto eighth grade! Thank you all and here's Principal Wells." Finn gestured towards the opposite side of the stage where a woman probably in her 40s, Rachel guessed, made her way to the podium.

Rachel's eyes stayed on Finn as he descended down the stairs alongside Johnny and took a seat in the front near the other teachers. Johnny kept walking and turned up the aisle making his way back to his seat next to Rachel.

Rachel kept her eyes down at the ground until Johnny was standing directly aside of her waiting for her to allow him back to his seat.

"Oh!" Rachel pretended to act surprised, "I'm sorry! Congratulations." She stood up and Johnny brushed past her, his elbow lightly touching her breasts. Rachel's eyes widened but she assumed it was just a mistake. She swallowed hard and sat back down, crossing her legs and leaning onto the arm rest away from Johnny.

Johnny sat down and whispered to her as Principal Wells introduced the next teacher up on stage. "Thank you, baby."

Rachel's eyes widened as she turned her head towards him but he was talking to whoever was sitting on the opposite side of him. Was he_ flirting_ with her? He did realize she was pregnant right? And about twice his age? Rachel tried to listen to the ceremony but kept thinking back to Johnny's odd and inappropriate gestures.

He probably just had a strange crush on her and honestly it was pretty flattering especially since she was pregnant and all.

Rachel kind of zoned out for the rest of the ceremony because she couldn't stop staring at the back of Finn's head. She wondered what he was thinking about. She wished in that moment that she could just go sit next to him or on his lap and just tell him how sorry she was. How sorry and stupid she was for not telling him about the letter. And how stupid she was for yelling at him and being so emotional and having no control.

Before she knew it, the ceremony was over and everyone was piling out into the cafeteria for refreshments. Rachel was lost in the sea of people as she attempted to find Finn. Because of her height, it was tough to see around the mass of people but with Finn being so tall she should be able to find him.

She finally spotted him across the cafeteria chatting with some parents, she assumed. She couldn't just intrude on the conversation but she felt really awkward just standing there staring.

There were a whole lot of people in the small cafeteria and Rachel began feeling a bit self-conscious and claustrophobic so she made her way out into the hallway for some air.

Finn looked up to see Rachel heading out into the hallway. He's really glad she came but he was still very upset with her. He knew he needed to talk to her. He excused himself from a conversation with some parents and headed towards the exit of the cafeteria but before he could reach it, he heard his name.

"Mr. Hudson! Mr. Hudson! Could you get a picture with us?" Three girls, Cindy, Veronica, and Morgan, came up to him and gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"Why of course, young ladies!" Finn exclaimed which made them squeal in delight. "But this better not be going on Facebook!" He chuckled and winked at them causing another fit of squeals and giggles.

After taking a few more pictures with other students who asked he briefly glanced around the cafeteria to see if Rachel had reentered but he didn't see her. He headed towards the door for the second time but his exit was hindered again by Mason.

Mason poked Finn as he walked by. "Mr. Hudson, I just wanted to let you know, I think you should've won the award for Best English Teacher. You're seriously the best!"

Finn smiled genuinely at Mason. "Thanks Mason, but I think I was here on too short of notice to sweep that broad category. Mr. Pildridge is just as good if not better than me so I think he deserved it."

"Yeah," Mason agreed, "Maybe next year!" He gave him a smile and then was pulled away from Finn by his parents.

Mason's last words made Finn feel all tingly. Maybe next year. The question is, would Finn even be here next year? Mrs. O'Donnell would probably be back by September. Finn shrugged it off and decided to finally find Rachel.

He exited through the door and looked up and down the hallway surprised that she wasn't just standing outside. The school wasn't very big so he decided the walk up and down a few hallways to see if she was anywhere to be found. She wasn't. Maybe she was in the bathroom. Finn waited outside the women's room for what felt like ages and there was no sign of Rachel. It was now 9 o'clock and the parents and children were leaving the school.

Finn checked back in the cafeteria but everyone was gone except the janitors who were cleaning it up for tomorrow. He briefly wondered how she got here anyway. He had the car so she didn't drive. Finn panicked, what if she took the subway? He told her to_ never_ take the subway without him, especially at night. He would be so pissed if she did. But he gave her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she took a cab?

He gave up looking for her and decided that she must have gone home which kind of disappointed him. He really wanted to sort things out before they went home so he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch or something.

Finn slowly walked out of the building and began whistling a tune. He headed towards where he parked the car but something in his peripheral vision stopped him.

It was Rachel.

She had her back towards him and was sitting on a bench in front of the school looking up at the sky.

He decided it was now or never. He strolled up to the other side of the bench and took a seat next to her. Finn studied her facial expression as she continued to look up into the sky. She looked so beautiful. The way the moonlight hit her face made her look like an angel. They sat in silence for a few moments until Finn broke it.

"I thought you left." He stated simply while mirroring her position of looking up into the sky above.

Rachel pulled her eyes away from the stars in the sky to look at Finn. He looked so handsome. The way the moonlight hit his face made him look unreal.

"I could never leave you."

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER, please don't kill me. But you know what you can do? REVIEW! Love you all! Xx<p> 


	10. Fact of life

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Glee and the characters are property of Ryan Murphy. This is merely for enjoyment!

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it's been awhile! I'm still so freaking busy! Thanks for staying with this story and I hope you still enjoy it! This chapter is kind of a 'filler' chapter, so to speak. But there will be MAJOR drama coming up in about a chapter or two. You shall seeeeeeeeee. This chapter is pretty short but don't worry, I hope to make up for it in the long run! Love you guys! Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Fact of life<p>

"_I could never leave you."_

Finn's heart constricted in his chest. He loved her so much. It was hard to remember why he was even angry with her in the first place.

He glanced over at her and now her hands were placed over her protruding stomach and she was looking down at the ground. He couldn't see her face very well so he didn't really know what she was thinking at the moment.

"Fi-"

"Rac-"

They both started to utter each other's names. He chuckled slightly at the coincidence but nothing came out of Rachel. Her hands fell from her baby bump and gripped the edge of the bench.

She released her grip, let out a slow breath, and turned slightly, as much as she could, towards Finn. Her head lifted up from the downward position it was previously in, and Finn could feel his heart literally drop onto the ground.

Tears were streaming down her face, her lip was quivering, and the pain was present in all her features.

"F-f-finn," She started out shakily, "I am s-s-so sorry. I should have never, in a million years, hid that letter from you. It was stupid and childish and I was just being so irrational! I thought that it would just make things worse if I showed you, you'd go beat him up or something but I just made it worse by not telling you." Her head fell forward again and her shoulders started to shake uncontrollably.

She continued her voice filled with pain. "An-and Finn, why-why did you say all those nice things about me tonight? I never, ever, deserved a man like you in my life. Even after yelling at you, you go and tell a whole audience of people that I'm the reason you're who you are. I just, I don't understand how you can be so perfect. And then there's me who's far from perfect. I'm loud, selfish, hormonal, a diva, craz-"

His lips connected with hers in an instant. She melted under the soft feel of his lips on hers.

He could taste the saltiness of her tears mixed with the delicious taste of Rachel's lips. How could she think she was all those things?

He pulled away slightly and ran his thumb underneath her eyes to catch some of the tears.

"Rachel," He whispered, "Everything I said in there is true. You're the reason I'm here today. Why don't you see that? If I never met you or dated you or married you, I'd probably be back home in Ohio working in Burt's garage. I would have never fulfilled my dreams. Accept it, babe, you believed in me, made me want to be a better man for you. So I stepped up to the plate because if I ever lost you, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"And yeah, I'm still pissed at you for hiding the letter but we can work through that because I'm in this for the long run, baby. We're gonna disagree. We're gonna fight. It's a fact of life. But don't think you're getting out of it that easily." He sent her a wink and his lopsided grin.

She launched herself into his arms and held him in a near death grip. "Oh, Finn."

She began crying again. He kissed the side of her face and her hair while rubbing her back soothingly. "Rach, please stop crying. It makes me feel bad."

She pulled away and wiped at hers tears. She gave him a small smile, "Don't worry, Finn. Those were happy tears."

"Good. I hate to see my baby sad." He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and then placed both his hands on her swollen abdomen. "And I bet our little man hates hearing mommy cry, too."

"Actually, I think he does." Rachel said matter-of-factly, "Earlier when you left, I was in the bathtub and he was kicking like crazy."

He smiled and placed a kiss on Rachel's stomach. "Alright, babe, you ready to go?"

"Yep, this bench is making my ass uncomfortable anyway."

"Well we don't want that do we?" Finn stood up and offered his hand to help her up.

She took it gratefully. "Why thank you, kind sir." Rachel said in her attempted British accent.

"No problem, mate!"

Rachel looked up at him and laughed as they walked hand in hand towards the car.

"What?" Finn inquired.

"Finn, that was an Australian accent not British!" She snorted.

"Nuh-uh! That was totally British! You don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes as he opened the passenger side door for her. "Whatever you say, Finn, whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"No. Absolutely not." Rachel stirred the pasta on the stove. "We are not, I repeat,<em> not<em>, naming our son Bubba! Finn, that's so degrading!"

Finn sat at the island in their apartment flipping through a baby names book they purchased about two weeks ago. "But babe, it's different! Don't we want different?"

"Yes, Finn, but Bubba? You can't seriously like that name? It's utterly ridiculous!"

"Bubba." Finn repeated in a deep, country accent that earned a giggle from Rachel.

Finn continued flipping through the pages. "Oh! How about Cornelius!"

Rachel grabbed a fork out of the silverware drawer and stuck it in the pan grabbing a hold of one stringy piece of angel hair pasta. She grasped it between her fingers, set the fork down, and turned around. Finn's back was facing towards her as he leaned over the book examining the various names printed on the pages.

She stuck her tongue out to the side, squeezed one eye shut, trying to get the perfect aim. She pulled her arm back and hurled the slimy piece of spaghetti across the room. It landed perfectly atop Finn's head. "Yes!" She screamed and threw her arms up in the air. She brought them back down and crossed them over her chest just as Finn turned around with his eyes narrowed at her. "Take that, Hudson."

"Oh, so you wanna play that game, do ya?" Finn slowly got up from the stool at the island and walked over to the pantry. He took out the flour and Rachel's eyes widened.

"No!" Rachel gasped. "I-I-I surrender!"

Finn walked towards her with a devilish grin and the bag of flour in his hands.

"Finn! No, please! This is a new top!"

He lowered the bag and pursed his lips. "Alright, alright. But it's only cause I love you. You're getting off easy this time, Mrs. Hudson."

Rachel sighed in relief. She turned back to the stove and turned it off. She drained out the pasta and set it on the island where both her and Finn helped themselves and ate the delicious meal.

Finn continued looking through the baby names book as Rachel sat across from him staring at his features. She assumed the baby would look a lot like him so she decided to try to come up with an alternate name for Finn.

After about 10 minutes of pure concentration on Finn's face, an idea hit Rachel like a ton of bricks.

"Christopher." She breathed out.

Finn glanced up from the baby names book to see Rachel staring at him. "Um, babe, my name's Finn. Is another effect of pregnancy forgetfulness?"

Rachel giggled. "No, no. Finn, I want to name our baby Christopher." She clarified.

Finn's face went blank and slightly pale.

"Finn? Are you okay?" Rachel became worried.

Finn blinked a couple times and looked her in the eyes. "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Totally. I'm just really surprised. I mean, you wanted a unique name and Chris is pretty common."

"I did say that but you know what, I like the sound of it." She gave him a warm smile, "And it can be after your dad."

Finn's heart filled with joy. "Thanks Rach. You don't know how much this means to me." His voice was thick with emotion.

She leaned across the island to give him a kiss but couldn't make it all the way because of her bump. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips together but stayed stationary.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "Finn, I can't reach all the way! Get your lazy ass over here or you'll miss out!"

He opened one eye and chuckled at her position. He decided that he had kept her waiting long enough and he met her halfway.

As soon as his lips touched hers, he could tell she was starting to get worked up, in a good way of course. He decided to oblige and pressed his tongue into her mouth. She immediately allowed access and brought her hand up to caress his face. He brought both his hands up to tangle into her hair.

They detached from one another because of the lack of oxygen.

"Let's take this into the bedroom." Finn said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Rachel shot him a sexy smile and bit her lip. She got up from the stool at the island but stopped momentarily. She turned around to face Finn with a look on her face he couldn't exactly decipher.

"What is it, babe?"

"Don't hate me but…I forgot that a new episode of The Real Housewives of Atlanta is on tonight."

"Can't you just tape it Rach? I mean…" He looked downward.

Rachel followed his casual glance and found a very prominent erection. Rachel felt awful but then thought of a great idea.

"Well you _do_ know the show has commercials right?"

His eyes widened at her suggestion. "C-couch sex?"

She nodded her head slowly.

He left the island, ran into the living room, and jumped over the back of the couch nearly knocking the lamp on the side table over.

Rachel waddled into the room laughing. "Eager are we?"

"I'm always eager for you, baby."


	11. One whole year

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Glee and the characters are property of Ryan Murphy. This is merely for enjoyment!

A/N: Hello beautiful people and welcome back to another addition to STAHTD! I hope you guys are still enjoying my story and are still interested because in all honesty, it's only just begun. Mwhahahaha. So…I kinda lied. The major drama doesn't start till _next_ chapter so here's another filler chapter. Hope it doesn't bore you too much! I love you all so much! Thanks for reading! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: One whole year<p>

Rachel sifted through the box positioned on top of her and Finn's bed. She pulled out notes, pictures, and keepsakes but threw them all to the side searching for what she really wanted.

Finn had gone out to the tiny café a couple blocks from the apartment to get breakfast for the two of them so she had time to herself.

"Aha!" Rachel shouted as she finally caught a glimpse of the corner of the book at the bottom of the box. She reached into the box and pulled out a cream colored photo album book labeled 'Our Wedding'.

Rachel ran her hand over the smooth outer fabric and the lace details of the book. She'd been looking for the scrapbook she put together a few months after her and Finn's wedding.

Rachel flipped open the book to the front page where she noticed her own delicate cursive handwriting.

June 18th, 2016. Finn Christopher Hudson and Rachel Barbra Berry.

It was now June 18th, 2017, their one year anniversary.

It felt like just yesterday she saw him walking down the halls of McKinley High School for the first time. It felt like just yesterday she sang with him for the first time. It felt like just yesterday she shared her first kiss with him in the auditorium on the stage where many of their memories took place. It felt like just yesterday he broke her heart for the first time when he told her he didn't want to be with her. It felt like just yesterday she was with Jesse and he decided he_ did_ want to be with her and that he would fight for her. It felt like just yesterday he told her that he loved her for the first time. It felt like just yesterday she had her heart broken yet again when she found out he slept with Santana. It felt like just yesterday she made the worst mistake of her life by kissing Puck. It felt like just yesterday when he broke up with her in the Christmas tree lot. It felt like just yesterday she had to watch him be with Quinn, again. It felt like just yesterday he serenaded her in New York City. It felt like just yesterday when she gave him her virginity.

And just one year ago on this day, she was becoming Mrs. Hudson. The tears welled up in her eyes as she turned the pages one by one looking at all the pictures of her, Finn, and all the guests that attended their wedding.

It was the best day of her life. Second to that day was the day she found out she was expecting their first child.

Rachel always thought the best day of her life would be the day she performed on the Broadway stage or when she accepted her first Tony award. But right now, she couldn't imagine a better life for herself. She hasn't lost those dreams in the midst of her family life. She's just put them on hold for now because what's most important to her at this time is Finn and their baby boy.

She reached the part in the album where there were pictures of the reception. She scanned the pictures and one in particular caught her eye. It was of Finn shoving cake into her face. He ended up getting it all over her face because he took a Finn-size piece rather than a Rachel-size piece.

She began laughing so hard at the memory.

Finn traveled back to his bedroom after hearing Rachel's laughter while setting down their breakfast in the kitchen. He reached the door frame and saw Rachel sitting cross-legged on the bed in his old McKinley High shirt and panties. She had a bunch of papers and pictures strewn around her.

"Whatcha doing Rach?" Rachel gasped and jumped at Finn's voice.

"Finn! I didn't even hear you come in! Come here and look at this." She gestured for him to come over to her.

He sauntered over to the bed and crawled up next to her. He glanced at the photo on the page and began chuckling. "Oh no, not this again! I said I was sorry like a billion times!"

She turned her head to the right and kissed the tip of his nose. "I know, baby, I know."

"What are you looking at this for anyway?" Finn asked.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"FINN!" Rachel slammed the book shut with a loud crack and slid to the edge of the bed so she could leave the room disgusted in her husband. But before she could attempt to stand up, Finn grabbed her wrist.

"Rachel! I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Of course I know what today is! It's our one year wedding anniversary. I'm not _that_ forgetful!"

Rachel sighed in relief. "Oh thank God! I did not want to be angry with you today."

Finn slid to the edge of the bed aside of Rachel and began nibbling on her neck. Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth parted slightly at the feel of Finn's tongue and his teeth grazing her collarbone.

Just as she was about to moan out his name, she heard her stomach growl. And almost simultaneously, she felt a couple kicks.

Finn began kissing his way up her jaw line, totally oblivious to the noises Rachel's stomach was making. He reached her lips and right as he was about to crush them against his, Rachel lightly pushed him away.

"What's wrong Rach? I said I was sorry for before…"

"No, no. That's not it Finn. I'm just _starving _and apparently so is our little man." Rachel grasped Finn's hand in hers and put it overtop her bump.

"Whoa! We better get out there and feed you mommy! He seems to be getting a bit antsy."

"That's right, daddy. He must get his huge appetite from you." Finn helped her get up from the bed and they ventured out into the kitchen for their anniversary breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>9 hours later… <em>

"Finn! Are you ready yet? We need to get there soon or we're going to miss our reservations and it'll go to some famous couple who happens to just show up!" Rachel sat on the arm of the couch staring down the hallway at the closed bedroom door.

Finn had insisted on shooing her out of the room once she got changed because he had to 'do something'. At first, Rachel was all excited because that probably meant he had a surprise for her. But it's now been 20 minutes and she's getting annoyed.

"Finn Hudson! Get your ass out here and let's get a move on!" Rachel shouted with her hands cupped over her mouth to echo her command.

No response.

Her hands fell onto her lap with a thud as she sighed in discontent. She decided she was going to give him another three minutes until he felt the full wrath of a severely hormonal seven month pregnant woman.

Inside the room, Finn was in full on panic mode. He heard Rachel screaming outside the door for him to hurry up but it's just he _couldn't._

He was screwed. So _fucking_ screwed.

About three weeks ago he went to Tiffany's and bought Rachel the perfect anniversary gift: a sleek, silver-chained necklace with three diamond encrusted charms, an F, an R, and a C, hanging on it. The problem wasn't the gift. The problem was the fact that he couldn't remember where the hell he put it.

He checked through every single one of his drawers and he cannot find it. He remembered hiding it pretty well because Rachel always somehow finds a gift he set aside for her. He's not exactly sure if she's deliberately looking for it or not but it always ends up in her hands.

He's choosing to ignore Rachel because he refuses to leave this household without finding that little fucker that cost him a fortune.

"Think, Finn, _think_." He whispers to himself.

Maybe under the bed? He gets down on all fours and searches for it. Nothing.

He backs out from under the bed hitting his head in the process. "Fuck!" He rubs his head. If he were to hide something from Rachel, where would he hide it?

Then it came to him. Rachel's short so he probably hid it up high where she couldn't reach! He ran over to the closet and opened the double doors. He spotted the edge of a blue box and nearly pissed himself with joy. He reached up and behind the big box labeled 'Finn's things' and grabbed the item.

Finn sighed and slipped the long box into his inner jacket pocket. He slipped on his dress shoes and just as he opened the door he saw Rachel waddling over to the coat hanger by the front door.

"Alright, Finn Hudson. It's time I figure out what you're up to." He heard Rachel mumble to herself as she grabbed the umbrella that was leaning up against the coat hanger.

She turned around but continued looking downward as she positioned the umbrella like a rifle against her side.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Rachel! I surrender! I surrender! I'm ready!" Finn held up his hands in protest like she was carrying a real gun.

"It's about time!"

"Sorry Rach, I-I uh…" Finn fumbled his words attempting to come up with a little white lie.

"No time for explanation Finn. You missed your chance at time for that about fifteen minutes ago. Now let's go before we miss our reservation and you see a really pissed off pregnant woman." She snapped.

Even though she was pissed, Finn was grateful he didn't have to tell Rachel what took him so long. She set the umbrella down, opened the front door, and waddled out with her hand place firmly on her back.

He took the keys off the counter and followed her out the door. Once they reached the stairs he grabbed a hold of her hand and helped her down.

"Hey, Rach? What exactly were you planning on doing with that umbrella?" Finn asked with a chuckle when they got to the bottom.

Rachel shot him a look of disgust. "Shut up, Finn."

He continued laughing as he opened the car door for her. She shoved at his chest and slowly got into the car. "I hate you."

"Love you too, babe." Finn said while giving her a smile. She rolled her eyes, turned up the radio and commanded him to drive.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn stumbled into their apartment four hours later, gasping for air. They both couldn't contain themselves as laughter erupted from their bodies. They had gone to Sardi's for their anniversary dinner and it had been one of the most hilarious dates they had ever been on.<p>

First, Finn asked the waiter to bring him some wine. The waiter ended up bringing a bottle of wine for both him and Rachel, completely oblivious to the fact that Rachel was pregnant.

"_Excuse me," Rachel said as the waiter began to walk away, "but why did you bring an entire bottle of wine and a glass for me?"_

"_Oh, um, I just assumed you'd also like wine along with your husband, m'am." The waiter shifted uncomfortably under Rachel's intense stare._

"_Do you think I'm fat?" Rachel spat at the waiter and Finn's eyes widened at her words._

_The waiter's mouth fell open to say something back but was interrupted by Rachel._

"_Listen here, pretty boy, I'm pregnant not fat! So why don't you turn your scummy ass around and bring me water, like I asked for in the first place!" _

_The waiter glanced over at Finn who mouthed 'I'm sorry. Hormones.' Rachel caught sight of this interaction and shot a glare at Finn as the waiter went to fetch water for Rachel._

"_What did you just mouth Finn Hudson?" _

"_U-uh…pork bones!" Finn came up with on a spur of the moment. Rachel shot him a confused look. "Come on babe, you know, how much I hate having bones in my pork." He chuckled nervously while rubbing his neck._

"_But honey, you're getting steak." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him incredulously._

From there, it only got worse. The waiter ended up tripping and bumping Rachel which caused her water to spill onto her lap. She got extremely angry and nearly slapped the man. After that, Rachel went up to go to the bathroom and a young woman came over to talk to Finn…

"_Hey there." A young girl probably about 19 or 20 came over and slid into the seat aside Finn. She had platinum blonde hair, huge boobs, and was really tall compared to Rachel._

"_Um, hi?" Finn played with his hands uncomfortably hoping that this chick left before Rachel got back._

"_Why are you here all alone?" She asked while purposely sticking out her chest and sticking out bottom lip._

"_He's not." Finn heard a venomous, protective tone behind him._

_Shit._

"_And who are you, may I ask?" The blonde chick scoffed at Rachel._

"_His wife. So I suggest you back off before you feel the full rage of one, Rachel Hudson."_

_The blonde girl rolled her eyes and slowly got up for her seat. She pulled a tiny slip of paper from between her breasts and set it in front of Finn. "Here. Call me if you want to have a good time or need a break from this bitch." She gave him a wink and walked off._

_Rachel's mouth fell open and her fists clenched together. Finn noticed this and took a hold of one of her hands. _

"_Babe? Don't even worry about her. She's just some dumb skank. Sit down." Finn attempted to console Rachel._

_Rachel slowly reached her seat and sat down. "You got that right. She looked like a plastic-surgified form of Quinn. Except, uglier."_

"O-oh my G-g-god!" Rachel gasped out as she fell back onto the couch. "I cannot believe that was our one year anniversary dinner."

Finn continued laughing as he sat beside her. "Seriously Rach that was the best date I think I've ever been on. Comedy-wise, of course. We'll have stories for _years_."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Rachel sighed. She felt Finn's hand intertwine with hers as she looked up to his face.

"I can't believe it's been a year already." Finn whispered while rubbing her left hand, specifically the finger adorned with her rings.

"Me either." Rachel whispered back and gave his hand a squeeze.

They sat in a silent bliss for a while before Rachel spoke. "Hey Finn, you never got the chance to tell me but why were you in our room for so long?"

"Oh, jeez! I totally forgot!" Finn exclaimed. He pulled his hand from Rachel's and reached into his coat pocket pulling out her present.

Rachel gasped. "Finn! You told me dinner was going to be our gift to one another! You said not to get each other presents so we could save money for things the baby needs."

"Yeah. I just said that so you wouldn't get me anything."

"Well, now I feel absolutely terrible." Rachel looked down.

"Hey, hey," Finn lifted her chin up so he could look into her deep brown eyes. "I don't need anything. I have everything I need right here." He leaned down and pressed a sweet and tender kiss to her lips.

They detached from one another and Rachel bit her lip while keeping her eyes trained on the long, skinny box sitting in her husband's palm.

"Happy one year anniversary Rachel." He handed her the perfectly wrapped box. "And here's to many more where that came from." He gave her another peck on the lips before she began to rip off the silver wrapping box.

She squealed with pure excitement when she saw the box labeled 'Tiffany & Co.'

"Oh my god, Finn! You shouldn't have!" She ran her hand along the box and lifted the lid. When she saw what was inside she had absolutely no words.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She didn't want to even touch the delicate piece of jewelry because of its pure beauty.

She set the box down on the coffee table and literally jumped Finn. She crushed her lips against his in urgency. He reciprocated the action, allowing her tongue complete entrance. After a few minutes of a passionate make-out session, they pulled away.

"So, I'm guessing you liked it?" Finn panted.

"Liked it? I absolutely _adore_ it Finn!" Rachel reached for the necklace and held it out to Finn. "Help me put it on?"

Finn nodded and grabbed the necklace, unclipping its tiny clasp. Rachel lifted up her hand and turned away from Finn giving him to ability to put it on her.

Once he clipped it on, Rachel let her hair fall back down and reached forward lightly touching the piece. "It's so perfect and beautiful Finn. Now I'll have you and Chris with me everywhere I go."

Finn smiled proudly at her. "To be honest, I was really nervous picking one out. I'm always afraid I'll choose something you won't like."

Rachel shook her head briefly. "Finn, I'll like anything you pick out for me because I'll know it's from your heart."

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Finn. How bout we end this one year anniversary with a bang?" Rachel gave Finn a sultry look.

"I like the sound of that." Finn growled. He grabbed Rachel's hand and led her back into the bedroom.

Sex had become a bit more difficult because of Rachel's bump but it was still very satisfying and the Hudson's love challenges.

Finn guided Rachel down onto the bed and laid on top of her putting most of his weight on his forearms so he didn't crush her. He brought his head down to her collarbone and began kissing his way up to her mouth.

Rachel ran her hands along Finn's back and sighed. Finn kissed her cheek delicately and then planted a searing kiss onto her awaiting mouth.

She moaned into his mouth at the sensation and their tongues battled against one another. Finn lifted himself up onto his knees to strip off his jacket and just as the jacket hit the floor, he felt a pull on his neck.

Rachel had a strong grip on his necktie and had pulled him back down on top of her. She crushed her mouth against his urgently.

Rachel pulled back slightly and whispered, "Finn, I need you. _Now_."

Finn quickly undid the buttons on his dress shirt but Rachel was getting impatient. She grabbed a hold of it and used all her strength to rip it open. She grunted as the buttons flew everywhere and Finn gaped at her.

"That was so fucking hot, baby." Finn could feel his member begin to rise and twitch slightly.

"Yeah, I know." Rachel purred as she began shimmying out of her dress, her lustful eyes glued to Finn's.

Finn licked his lips once Rachel discarded her dress onto the floor. They both proceeded to rip the rest of their clothing off and ended up back in the same position that they started with.

Finn brought his fingers down to Rachel's entrance and marveled at how sopping wet she already was. He teased her by tracing her outer folds. She shivered in anticipation and whined out his name.

"Fuck me hard, Finn."

Finn smirked and positioned himself at her entrance. He buried himself deep inside her warm wetness.

"So. Fucking. Tight. Rach." He panted out as he continued to thrust into her.

"Oh, oh, oh." Rachel screamed out in pure ecstasy as she wrapped her legs around Finn's.

Finn could feel that he was almost at his climax and Rachel's walls were beginning to tighten around his cock.

Finn reached down in between them and roughly pinched her clit to get her off. Rachel saw stars in her eyes as Finn's calloused fingers did wonders on her. She glanced down in between them to see Finn slipping in and out of her and that did it for her.

Her walls clenched around Finn and she screamed out his name. Finn released soon after her and they both rode out their orgasms together.

Their sweaty, naked bodies remained tangled as they laid on their bed in pure bliss. Finn kissed the top of Rachel's forehead as she snuggled in closer to him.

All of sudden, Rachel remembered something. "Finn?" She turned to face him.

"Yeah, Rach?" Finn had his eyes closed but a smile was plastered on his face.

"I forgot to tell you about something." Rachel said hesitantly.

Finn's eyes shot open in worry. "Is-is it bad?"

"No, not really. Just kind of…weird."

Finn looked at her confused. "What is it babe?"

"Um, well. You know that kid you gave the English award to a few weeks ago? Johnny, I believe his name was?"

Finn nodded.

Rachel continued. "He, uh, well Finn, I know you really like him but he's kind of a very inappropriate child." Rachel struggled for the right words to say.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked still completely confused.

"I was sitting next to him during the ceremony and he just kept _staring_ at me. Then he went up to get his award when you called him to and I could have sworn he made eye contact and winked at me from the stage. And then, he came back to his seat and I stood up to allow him to sit back down and he touched my-" Rachel paused and shuttered at the memory.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. The seventh grader? Johnny? He touched you? Where Rachel?" Finn arms tightened around her.

"Well, he grazed my boob a bit. I mean it wasn't really _touching_ per se. It was probably just an accident."

"What the fuck?" Finn shouted beginning to get angry. "He even knows who you are! I've shown him pictures. He's-he's like my son. Why the hell would he do this?"

"Finn, calm down. It's probably just a little crush. But I didn't even tell you the weirdest part. When I sat back down, he told me and I quote 'Thanks, baby.'. It was a bit disturbing."

Finn looked completely shocked. "I-I don't understand. He was such a good kid..."

"Finn I'm sure he just admired you a lot so he decided to take a chance with your wife. It's no big deal really. I just wanted to let you know it happened." Rachel reassured him.

Finn sighed. "I'm so sorry Rachel. I didn't know he was so-so_ perverted_. I'm glad I'm done with that class. We never have to see him again." Finn shifted so that he was further away from Rachel and she instantly missed the contact.

"Finn? Are you alright?" Rachel lightly touched his bicep.

He uncovered his face and turned towards her again. "Yeah I'm good. I'm just really disappointed. I had a real connection with the kid and he had to turn and pull this shit on my wife?"

"I'm sure it's just some silly crush." Rachel pressed her body closer to Finn's earning a smile from him. "And plus he's got _nothing_ on you." She whispered seductively.

The Johnny incident was soon forgotten as the couple went for round two.


	12. Hello Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Glee and the characters are property of Ryan Murphy. This is merely for enjoyment!

A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! The amount of times I say sorry will never be enough for how sorry I am that it took me months to produce another installment. I got super, super busy and frankly lost touch with writing and my story. But now I'm back in action and I hope there are still people interested and hopefully some new people too! Thanks so much for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Hello Darkness<p>

**July 8th, 2017**

Finn leaned down to kiss Rachel one more time before he left.

Rachel giggled into Finn's mouth as he attempted to deepen the kiss once more. "_Finn_! If you don't leave now, you'll miss your board meeting and you _cannot_ get fired!" Finn was required to go to a board meeting/conference for school today to discuss the upcoming school year and new curriculum.

"Fine, fine. You're right as usual." Finn bent down in front of Rachel on the couch and gave her belly one last kiss. "Bye, bye Chris. Daddy will be back soon." He stood up leaned in to kiss Rachel again but she smacked him on the chest. He backed away from her rubbing his chest slightly with a pout on his face. Rachel blew him once last kiss and with that he walked to the door, grabbing his keys in the process. "Goodbye, violent wife! Have a good day!"

"Bye needy and tardy husband, love you."

"Love you too!" Rachel heard Finn shout right before the door closed.

Rachel flipped the channels on the television and sighed in frustration. There was literally nothing on. Bravo had reruns, the news made her want to choke on water, and all the movie networks were showing action movies which were Rachel's least favorite. It also didn't help that their air conditioner had went a couple days ago and the apartment was stifling hot. First, Finn had tried to fix it himself, which would save them a lot of money. He told Rachel he was 'totally a handyman', but that didn't work out very well when it fell off the wall completely and the front grate broke in half. Deciding it was unbearable, Finn called someone to come fix it before the baby comes but the soonest they could come was Friday, and it was only Monday.

She pushed herself off the couch and waddled into the bedroom to grab her purse. Rachel was getting so close to her due date, only one month left and she was more irritable than ever. She needed to get out of this place. It was borderline 100 degrees and she was going to go crazy and probably burn up if she stayed. After pulling her hair back into a messy bun and slipping some flip flops on, Rachel headed out the door into the blazing summer heat to pick up a small amount of items at the grocery store.

* * *

><p>Rachel turned the corner into the Health &amp; Beauty aisle at Whole Foods to get some cotton balls which was her last stop before checking out. Looking among the brands, she picks out the cheapest ones and put them into the basket among her other groceries. She looks up to find an elderly woman, around her 60s or 70s Rachel guesses, just staring at her. Rachel looks around uncomfortably making sure it' s indeed her this strange woman is staring at.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry dear." The old woman apologizes and gestures towards Rachel's belly. "I was just looking at you and thinking about my own pregnancies. They were the best times of my life."

Rachel smiled at her and continued the conversation. "How many children do you have?"

"I have six children. Four boys and two girls." Rachel couldn't help but blink in disbelief with her mouth wide open.

The older woman chuckled, "Yes, yes. It seems terrible. But I had the absolute best pregnancies! No morning sickness, no swollen feet, didn't get too huge, wasn't bed ridden, and no crazy cravings. I did have a lot, and I mean_ a lot_, of mood swings. But if you ask my husband, he'll say I have those all the time, pregnant or not. I still wish I could be pregnant but there comes a time when it doesn't work out anymore." She sadly smiles at Rachel. "It seems that yours cannot be too bad if you're out and about! How many months? My guess is 6 or 7?"

"8, actually." Rachel replies.

"My, my. Your pregnancy must be wonderful then because you look absolutely radiant and happy as ever."

"It really and truly is. I've had basically the same experiences as you. No complications but definitely some mood swings. I wouldn't mind being pregnant six times. But I don't know. Six kids? How did you do it?" Rachel asks.

"Oh honey, I was so gosh darn lucky. None were fussy, they all helped with me and each other out once they were older. It was just heavenly. But time flew by so quickly. Now they're all your age or older and I barely see them all together, only on holidays."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that." Rachel states truthfully. "I hope my time doesn't fly by too quickly."

The old woman gives her a small smile which Rachel takes as 'it will' and she shifts from foot to foot. "What are you having?" Agnes breaks the moment of awkward silence.

"A boy." Rachel says proudly and cradles her stomach instinctively.

"Oh wow. How amazing," Agnes says in awe of Rachel. "Have you and your husband decided on a name yet?"

"Yes, we've decided on Christopher. It's after his father who died when Finn, my husband, was just two. And it's also Finn's middle name."

"That's positively beautiful, darling. Such a timeless and strong name and after something so sentimental. I always liked that one."

"Thank you. What names did you decide on for your kids?"

"I had a boy first as well and we went with a classic, John. Then we had a girl, Stacey. Then another girl, Meredith. And the rest from there were boys, Peter, Zachary, and Andrew.

"Oh, I especially like Zachary. I think I may even use that as a middle name for my son." Rachel ponders on the thought. Christopher Zachary Hudson. She liked the way it sounded. And it would always remind her of this lovely old woman.

The pair talked for a half an hour in the same aisle about their husbands, who had astounding similarities, her children, and surprisingly enough, their love of theater. Rachel realized that this woman might in fact be her when she becomes old. This woman reminds her so much of herself, it's insane.

The two woman decide to keep in touch and exchange numbers. "Well it was nice to meet you…" Rachel's cheeks redden in embarrassment. They talked for a half an hour about their lives and she didn't even ask her name!

"Agnes." She clarifies.

"Agnes." Rachel restates. "I'm Rachel." She holds out her hand to shake the old woman's but just as she does she feels a strange pang in her lower abdomen, retracting her hand and placing it on her enlarged stomach. "Whoa." She breathes out.

"The baby kicking?" Agnes wonders.

"Um, no." Rachel shakes her head and feels another strange pull. Rachel lets her basket of groceries drop to the floor with a crash and startles Agnes.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" Agnes rushes to her side and puts her frail arms around Rachel. Rachel shakes her head. "It seems like it's time for the baby to arrive." The old woman grasps Rachel's shaking hand in hers and they begin to slowly walk to the end of the aisle.

Rachel obliges and waddles a bit behind Agnes. "N-n-now?" She stutters in disbelief. This wasn't supposed to happen for another month! Rachel didn't think she was prepared for this.

Another pang hits and makes Rachel halt. All of a sudden, Rachel looks up to find the old woman's face disoriented and blurry. She hears her name being called out but cannot say anything back.

The last thing Rachel feels is her back and head crashing painfully into the cold ground just as her entire world is consumed in darkness.


	13. Answering Machine

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Glee and the characters are property of Ryan Murphy. This is merely for enjoyment!

A/N: Hello all! Speedy update:) I honestly owed you this because of the long-ass time it took for the last one! Haha. So I hope you enjoy this one! Cliffhangers are my favorite :p. Also, all my medical terminology is waaaaaaay incorrect. So sorry bout that, I'm just trying to make it sound kinda professional and doctor-y. Anyway, reviews are MORE than welcome! I love love love hearing what you guys think! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy! Love you guys 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Answering Machine<p>

Finn's eyes drifted closed for about the tenth time in the past 3 hours.

This meeting was boring him to death. He had been cooped up in this conference room since 8 in the morning and he couldn't wait for the clock to strike 12 so he could go to lunch.

The meeting had started well. They talked about things he was interested in and was actually doing in the upcoming school year, like his English classes and the music program. But once it hit 9, all hell broke loose. They started talking about random ass classes Finn had never heard of like 'Physical Eduction', was that like a nice way to say sex ed? Didn't kids learn that in high school rather than middle school? I guess it makes sense to start classes earlier cause of all the pregnant teens nowadays. Well, whatever.

The only pregnant being he cared about was Rachel. He hated leaving her at home all by herself.

At dinner, she would always talk about how bored she was all day and how all she wanted was the go to auditions and try to provide for them as well. But Finn always assured her they were fine, even when they weren't. But for now, they're making due.

Finn has a summer drumming class that meets every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon at Norman's Music Venue. It pays pretty well surprisingly and keeps him and Rachel on their feet until the school year starts back up and Rachel can go back to work.

"Alright!" Finn jolts his head up from the table in front of him. "Lunch time faculty and staff! We will resume this meeting at 1pm sharp!" Superintendent Lafferty booms into the microphone at the front of the room.

Finn basically sprints out of the room and makes his way to the cafeteria. Before he enters, he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and calls Rachel's cell. It rings for a few minutes and then Finn hears, "Hi, you've reached Rachel Hudson, future star of Broadway! If you leave your name, number, and a brief message I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks and have a pleasant day! *brief pause* YAY! Fiii-" The answering machine cuts off and he hears a beep. Finn hangs up the phone and chuckles a bit at the last part of her answering machine.

He remembers that day perfectly. Finn had finally convinced Rachel to get an iPhone a few months back and one afternoon she was trying to tape the perfect voicemail answering machine…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_"Finn?" Rachel calls out. She's sitting on the couch cross-legged staring intently at her new white iPhone. _

_"Yeah, babe?" Finn closes the refrigerator door after taking out the cheese to finish his sandwich._

_"How do you record yourself for an answering machine on this thing? I tried asking Stella but she isn't giving me a good response!"_

_"Who da hal is Shtellah?" Finn asks journeying into the living room while chewing on a bite of his ham and cheese sandwich._

_"Finn, how many times do I have to tell you to bring a plate into the living room! I just cleaned and I don't want crumbs everywhere!" Rachel chastises with a disapproving look completely ignoring his question. _

_Finn looks sadly at his half eaten sandwich and shoves the entire thing into his mouth._

_"You are such a pig." Rachel says with disgust and looks back at her iPhone while shaking her head slightly._

_"Yeah, but you love it." Finn smirks after swallowing the contents in his mouth. _

_Rachel rolls her eyes and answers his previous question, "Stella is the nice women's voice in my phone who answers my questions. Well besides the only question I've actually asked about the answering machine."_

_"Uh, Rach," Finn stares at her with his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "I think you mean Siri."_

_Rachel whips her head to the side and gives him a death glare. "No. It's Stella."_

_Finn chuckles as Rachel's jaw tightens. "Rachel, you can't change it! That's always her name."_

_"Well I prefer Stella so I don't care." Rachel huffs._

_"Whatever." Finn takes her iPhone out of her hands and goes into the settings so she can change her answering machine. "Here," Finn hands it back to her. "Now just press what choice you want. Like if you just want your name, you press this one," Finn points to one of the touch screen keys. "And if you want the whole message thing you click this one." He points his finger to another key on the screen._

_"Okay, thanks." Rachel presses the key that takes her to where she'll record her own message. _

_She takes a deep breath and presses the record as Finn watches on in amusement. _

_"Hey! It's Rachel Berr- oh, shit!" Rachel gasps and covers her mouth. She hates cursing. Finn sucks in a breath and holds his laughter in. Rachel knows it and clenches her jaw again. She ruffles her hair a bit and composes herself. _

_"Hello, you're received, wait reached, ugh!" Rachel nearly slams the phone down onto the coffee table and turns her entire body towards Finn who has his hand over his mouth to cover up his chuckling. "Get. Out." Rachel commands venomously. _

_"But why?" Finn pleads in a whiny, childish voice. "I was having so much fun!"_

_Rachel attempts to shove his huge body off the couch but he remains in the same place, "Go away, Finn! I can't do this with you staring and making fun of me!"_

_"Alright, sorry babe. I'll go, I'll go." Finn passes by Rachel but before he leaves the room he leans down to plant a kiss on her forehead but before he can she swats at his chest._

_"NOW!" Rachel screams._

_Finn backs away with his hands held up. "Don't shoot, don't shoot. I'm going!" He turns his body and heads into the kitchen, "Hormones…" He whispers while shaking his head. _

_Finn grabs a water bottle out of the fridge and heads back to where the kitchen and living room meet. He's going to spy on Rachel for his own amusement. He looks over the back of the couch from afar to see the top of Rachel's head. He can hear her frustrated sighs and laughs to himself in silence. She's so stubborn. She just has to get it absolutely perfect. _

_After about twenty minutes, Finn's still standing in the same spot and Rachel's doing about her 30th recording. She starts up and is running very smoothly, everything seems to be right. He can tell there's a smile to her voice and that this is the one. She ends with "Thanks and have a pleasant day!" She pauses and Finn thinks that means she hit off the recording._

_"YAY!" Finn shouts and jumps out from behind the kitchen wall._

_"FIIIIIIIIIIIINN!" Rachel screams and whips her head around, her eyes blazing._

_"It-it wasn't done was it?" Finn asks and shoots her her favorite lopsided smile in attempt to soothe her._

_"You're getting your balls cut off tonight." _

* * *

><p>Finn continues laughing about the memory. He had convinced her that that one was fine and you barely heard the end of it. Sure, he had to start kissing her neck and take a few slaps from her before she actually ceased with the whole answering machine thing, but all in all it worked out. Rachel got her answering machine recorded and Finn got hot coffee table sex. It was a good day.<p>

He pushes open the doors to the cafeteria and mindlessly goes down the buffet aisle set up for the meeting. He grabs basically one of everything from each tray as he thinks about Rachel. It was weird that she didn't answer. She always has her phone with her. Maybe she's in the shower, Finn thought to himself.

He'll try again later.

* * *

><p>The room is spinning. Or is it all just moving. Rachel's vision is blurred as she attempts to open her eyes. Her vision comes back into focus and lands on a young man who is staring intently at a screen with some charts and number on it.<p>

She hears a strange beeping coming from the monitor and the young man whips his head towards Rachel.

"Welcome back, Rachel." He says with a smile, "We have some IVs pumping through you and hopefully-" He stops abruptly and frowns. "Rachel? Rachel? Can you hear me? Try to stay awake, try-"

Rachel's vision glazes over as she losing her hearing. Her head falls to the side and her world resumes to blackness.

* * *

><p>Finn inhales his food in record time, barely taking part in the conversations with his coworkers. He really just wants to hear Rachel's voice. Finn pulls out his phone in the hallway hoping to see a missed call or text from her.<p>

Nothing.

He redials and is sent to her voicemail again. She better not have went for a walk or anywhere without it. What if something happened to her? Finn shakes his head to clear it.

"You're just overreacting Finn. Rachel's fine. She's probably just busy blasting her music and cleaning the house to hear you calling her." Finn says aloud to himself as he paces the length of the hallway. Finn stops as he hears his stomach grumble a bit. "Must've not taken enough the first time." He shrugs.

Finn glances up at the cook above the cafeteria door. 12:30. Still has a half an hour. Round two, meet your match!

* * *

><p>She hears yelling. <em>Lots<em> of yelling.

"I need a 412 needle, a pump, and a respiration tool specifically from Krisk!"

"Right away doctor!"

Rachel feels warm, gloved hands touching her face. She groans and tries to move her head a bit to the side.

"Rachel, honey, can you hear me?" Her eyes are forced open by expert fingers and a light is flashed into them making her pupils shrink and causing her to blink rapidly.

"Ye-yes." Rachel rasps out with a slight cough.

"Rachel, I'm Dr. Radio. Your normal obstetrician, Dr. Jacoby, is on vacation right now. I phoned his office for your paperwork and such but we're going to figure out what's wrong, honey. But we need you to try to stay awake. Can you do that for me?" Rachel barely nods her head.

"Is-is my baby-" Rachel tries to ask but begins violently coughing and dry-heaving.

A nurse brings over a trash can just in time for Rachel to vomit into. Rachel holds onto the bar on the side of the hospital bed breathing heavily while Dr. Radio rubs her back soothingly.

"Try to relax, Rachel."

Rachel lays back on the bed to try to relax when the monitor attached to her begins beeping loudly and rapidly. Rachel feels her entire body begin to convulse as a strong pain tears through her lower abdomen.

She cries out in agony just as she hears Dr. Radio yelling more orders to the awaiting nurses. "We have a partial pregnancy-caused hypertension, Nancy, you know what to get!"

Rachel struggles to hear the rest of Dr. Radio's commands but her world becomes totally black, one she's come to know.

* * *

><p>Finn finishes his second lunch and makes his way back to C200 where they're holding the conference. The next half will include videos and speeches from the head of each department that Finn will probably fall asleep to.<p>

Right outside the conference room, Finn checks his phone once again. No messages or missed calls from Rachel.

He decides to try calling the home phone. It continues ringing and their machine picks up, "You've reached the Hudsons," he hears himself and Rachel say simultaneously. He hits the red end key and frowns at his iPhone screen. He decides that maybe Rachel's taking a nap. She has been doing that a lot lately.

"Attention all faculty and staff, please return to C200 for the second part of the meeting for the upcoming 2017-2018 school year. Thank you." Superintendent Lafferty says into the loudspeaker.

Finn sighs and returns his gaze to his iPhone. He turns it on it's side to flip the switch to silent, shoves it in his pants pocket, and opens the door to C200.

Just as the door shuts, not even two seconds later, Finn's phone goes off. It's the hospital calling him to inform him of Rachel's current condition.

Finn is completely oblivious to the silent ring in his pocket as he takes his seat in the back row of the room where he will remain for the next 4 hours.


End file.
